Fire and Ice
by Jadebird
Summary: Squeal to In Garden of Good and Evil Wild Child and No More Drama. Starring Matt Hardy and Edge and many more.


Fire and Ice  
by Rockergal and Jade

Mike looked at Jordan. She hasn't spoken a word the whole flight.  
Kevin was also getting worried.  
"Kevin, sit your too tall ass down! I've got enough to worry about with her not talking." Mike told him.  
"No. I need to keep moving. I shouldn't have left the island. You hear me Jordan?" Kevin hissed at her.  
Jordan just looked at him, never saying word.  
"She's losing it." Kevin whispered to Mike.  
"Kiss my ass! It's not her fault that someone shot Matt. It's killing her." Mike hissed to Kevin.  
"Mr. Nash, the island is in view. You need to take your seat." The pilot called.

Kevin sat and watched Jordan. He knew what was going on. She's going over the edge, she's lost it. Sinful was coming out  
'Lord help the Son of a Bitch who hurt Matt. Sinful is deadly. I've got my work cut out for me' Kevin  
thought to himself.  
The plane landed. Mike picked Jordan up, helping her down the stairs where Shannon waited.  
"Jordan, it's bad. Very bad." He told her.  
Take me to him." Jordan demanded. She was taken to the infirmary, where Ron and John met her.

Adam was standing at the door to Matt's I.C.U. room.  
He looked devastated. This could not be good.  
"Jordan, how are you feeling?" Ron asked, as Mike let her down. Tell me." She demanded.  
"Matt was shot in the back. The bullet grazed his heart, and just missed his spine. It did graze it,  
and he might not be able to walk for a while. We were able to repair the damage, and stop the bleeding.   
But, he did lose a lot of blood. It doesn't look good." Ron told her.  
Kevin growled. Mike hugged Jordan, who lost control, and let Sinful out. "I want that son of a bitch! I  
want him dead! I don't give a damn how it's done! Just, do it!" She shouted. Adam turned to her.  
She knew Edge was there. "I'll do it with my bare hands. He's not gonna know what hit him." He hissed.  
Sin looked at him. "In my office, now." She ordered him. "Leave Adam and I alone. We need to talk." They walked in. She removed her sunglasses. Edge smiled, when he saw that it was Sinful. "Who did it? And where is Shannon?" She hissed.  
"I don't know. He's gone missing. I will find him." Edge told her.  
"I want him found now!" She hissed. "I have one lover dying! I am not losing another one."  
Little did she know, Shannon left the island to go to Matt's house in Hawaii.  
Shannon walked into Matt's house. Looking around, he saw pics that Matt took around the island.  
One of Jordan sitting on the beach, one of Adam working out, and one of him sitting on the deck.  
Shannon picked up the one of Jordan, thinking of when he first came to the island. He thought to when he came onto the stage, and saw the woman sitting at a big table. She had long black hair, lightest blue  
eyes he ever seen. She had the sweetest smile. Hunter told everyone who Shannon was. She looked at the man standing by her side. "Tell Hunter I want to train him myself. Get him off the stage, and send him to our room."  
Hunter looked at Shannon. "You've got a great honor. Mistress Sinful wants to train you herself. Go with  
Edge, and he will take you to her."  
Shannon smiled, thinking about how, for a year, she only wanted to talk to him, and listen to him tell  
her about Lita. He started on the island as a guest, with Lita, that bitch, who thought she was going to  
kill Sinful, but Matt killed her. Shannon cried softly. Thinking about Jordan Matt, and Adam. He  
missed them. But with everything going on, on the island, he needed to get away from all that.  
He was very afraid of losing Matt. He never wanted to lose anyone he loved anyway, but Matt was special to him. Matt always listened to him. Helped him when he didn't understand what was going on. He cried harder, when he tried to reach Matt with his mind, but didn't receive anything. "Good bye, Matty." He sobbed.

'I ain't dead yet, kid. Where the hell are you?' Matt asked.  
'I had to get away, Matt. You were dying, Jordan and Adam are both pissed, and allowing their alter egos  
out. I couldn't stand it anymore.'  
'They are not mad at you, kid. They're mad at whoever did this to me. Come home, Lil One. Come back to me.'  
Adam popped into Shannon's mind, along with Matt. "Lil One, if you want Jordan back, you need to come  
home, sweetie. You can get through to her. She'd never let Sinful hurt you."  
Meanwhile, Jordan walked back and forth. She called Mark, and asked him to send someone to her. Some one very deadly. She needed his help. When the person walked in, she looked at the man standing before her.  
"Your job is to find the man who hurt Matt. And bring him to me. Do you understand Glenn?" She asked,  
"I understand. You got it. But, who was it?" Glenn asked.

I have reason to believe that it's someone from Mark's past. Who wants to hurt him? Hogan." Jordan said, turning her back to look out at the beach.  
"Jo, sweetie, Mark asked me to ask you this. Are you back on you meds? And taking a stronger dose?" Glenn asked.   
"Yes." was all she said. "Glenn, can you tell my brother, I need to see him." Jordan asked.  
"Ok. I'm going to Kevin's office, and let him know you put me on this also." Glenn told her scared.  
Billy walked into his Jordan's office. "Billy, as you know, I told Mark and Kevin I wouldn't leave the  
island. Well, you can. I need to send you to Hawaii, and bring Lil One back." She said, never letting her  
eyes leave the beach.  
"Why is he in Hawaii?"  
"That's where Matty has a house, so, Shannon went there. I don't like him to be alone. If he refuses to  
come back, I want you to stay with him. Please bro, do this for me." Jordan asked, with a tear going  
down her cheek.  
"Ok, Jodie. I will do this for you. Only you." Billy told her.

'Matt, I can't come back. Not yet.' Shannon told him 'Addy, I'm sorry. I just can't do it.'  
Matt felt like his heart fell down to the floor, and he flat lined  
Ron rushed in, with the crash cart, and they began to try and revive him.  
'Matt? Matt?' Shannon called.  
'He's gone, Lil One.' Adam told him.  
'NNNNNOOOOOOOO!' Shannon screamed. 'MATTY!'  
'Come home, Shan. We've got a funeral to plan.' Adam told him.  
'I'm on my way.' Shannon told him.

Adam put up his blocks, and turned to Matt's room. 'It worked.' He sent.  
Matt's heart began beating again. 'I thought it might' He told Adam. 'Best way to get our Lil One home. Tell Jordan not to send Billy to Hawaii.'  
'Adam rushed to Jordan's office. "Jordie, don't send anyone after Shannon. He's coming home!"  
"How did you do it?" She asked.  
"You don't want to know." Adam replied.  
"You didn't." She said.  
Adam smiled. "No, I didn't. Matt did. He made Shannon believe he was dead to get him back here."  
"That sneaky, underhanded,..."  
"Loving, caring, beautiful man." Adam finished for her. "It WAS the only way, Jordie."  
"When Shannon gets here and finds out Matt is alive, YOU will deal with him!"  
"No I will." Billy told them.  
"He's going to go crazy, and he will blame Jodie also. So, it's best if I handle it. You know, I do care about him. So, he will trust me." Billy told him.  
Jordan agreed, and so did Adam. "Billy, if you do anything you have to, to keep him on the island."  
Billy would do anything. Including getting him into his bed. Jordan looked at her twin, and told him. "If you have to sleep with him, please be careful of his heart." Jordan told him.  
Later that night, Jordan watched as Eden's jet 4 came in. 'Well, here we go.' Jordan thought to herself, as she walked to the runway. Billy and Adam were already there. Jordan stood back, she knew she wouldn't have pulled this on him, so she would let them deal with him.  
Shannon looked at Adam "Where's Jordan? With Kevin?" He asked.

"No, she's in her office. Shannon, we lied. Matt's alive. We tricked you   
into coming back to the island. LOCK DOWN!" Adam yelled to pilot.

Shannon looked at him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, as he punched him. Jordan fought to stay out of sight. "WAS JORDAN IN ON THIS?" He yelled.  
"No Shannon, she wasn't. She's pissed at them." Billy told him.  
"I am not staying with you. Billy, you have my old room. Would you mind if I stayed with you?" Shannon asked.

"No, I wouldn't. You can." Billy told him.  
"Tell Jordan I will see her in morning, I'm going to need to talk to her or is she still Sinful?" Shannon asked.  
"She's Jordan. She's on stronger meds, and is doing better." Billy told him, as they walked to his room.

Shannon looked out the window, at the beach, blocking Matt and Adam. But, would let Jordan in. He smiled, as he could see her working at her desk.  
She told Adam, to go take cold shower.  
Billy sat watching him, now knowing why they loved him so much.  
"Shannon, come sit by me." Billy told him.  
Shannon turned, and walked to the bed, laying beside him.  
"Shannon, I understand how angry you are at Matt and Adam for doing that to you. But, try to understand where they were coming from. They wanted you home with them. From their point of view, you gave up on Matt, before he gave up on himself. That wasn't like you at all."

"I know. But, Ron said that it didn't seem like there was any way Matt would live. I couldn't stand to face that. So, I went to his house in Hawaii to deal with that loss. But, that still didn't give them the right to do that to me." He continued. "Don't they know how much I love them?"  
"They do know that. They feel the same way. Shannon, Matt loves you more than life itself. He just had to have you by his side. And, he knew one way to do that. But, I know another."

Shannon looked at him, waiting to be told the way. Only he was shown the way.  
Billy leaned down, and kissed him. Shannon melted with the love that kiss sent to him.  
"I LOVE YOU, SHANNON." Billy told him. "Let me show you how much."  
Billy deeply, and passionately kissed him, making a path down his neck to his chest, where he ripped the buttons off the shirt. He took Shannon's nipple in his mouth. Shannon gasped at the feel of that mouth on him.

'Matty, I'm sorry. But, I need this.' Shannon sent.  
'It's okay, Lil One. Let Billy love you.' Matt returned.  
"Billy, please. Take me now!" Shannon begged.  
"Patience, Shanny."

"My patience has worn out!" Shannon told him. "I want you inside me NOW DAMMIT!"  
Billy took the hint. And made his way down to the waistband of Shannon's jeans. He pulled them down far enough to engulf Shannon's cock in his mouth.  
Shannon bucked into that mouth, loving the heat that surrounded him.  
Billy retrieved the bottle of oil he had on the other side of the bed and coated his fingers with it. He placed his fingers inside Shannon's hot, tight ass, and prepared him, missing his sweet spot deliberately.

"MMMMM...that feels nice. BUT, I WANT YOUR COCK!" Shannon demanded. He was   
soon rewarded, when Billy thrusted inside him. "OH, YES! MORE! HARDER!"  
"OH MY GOD, SHANNON! SO HOT! SO TIGHT! SO SWEET!" Billy shouted. He found he couldn't hold out much longer. He thrusted inside Shannon harder and faster, placing his hand over his new lover's cock, and working it, in time with the thrusts.  
Shannon screamed, as he found himself close to the edge. "Cum with me, Billy. Let's rock this place!" He said

Soon, all to soon for Billy, they found their sexual abyss and rocked the bed hard with their orgasms.  
The screams emanating from their room, and the shaking of the floor, told Jordan just what those two were doing.  
Adam smiled. "Hot damn! Looks like our LIL one is now an animal, just like us."

Jordan sat at her desk, watching Adam sleeping on floor. Smiling evilly, she knew she pulled a very fast one on him. He asked her to go to C & R, to check out some things that were going down. Jordan told him sure.  
She called Sugar, asking him to return to the island, to take care of Matt for her. With him still unable to walk, he needs help taking care of himself. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in" She yelled.  
"Hey pup. We need to talk," Kevin told her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I want you to take Shawn with you on this trip. I don't trust Hogan not to go after you. And, by the way, why is Edge out cold?"  
"First, no, I am not taking Shawn with me. And, 2nd, Edge pissed me off." Was all she would say as she picked up a cooler bag, and carry on bag. "I will be back soon." Jordan said as she left.

"Don't worry, she can't leave the island with out me." Shawn told him.   
Jordan walked to the plane, and boarded it. She sat in her seat, looking over the fax that was sent to her.

Mrs. J. Copeland,  
You have a window of six hours, and that is all. Please be in my office by  
6pm.  
Thank you,  
Dr R

She didn't hear, or see, Shawn get on the plane, and slip something into her carry on bag. He took a seat at the back of her plane, and smiled at her.  
She was up to something. For some reason, she was on cloud nine. Jordan sat, looking out the window, with a small smile on her face. The closer they got to Canada, the happier she was. The plane landed, and Shawn watched, as Jordan walked to a waiting limo. She told the driver the  
address she wanted to go to.

She still didn't know, Shawn was following her. Kevin smiled, realizing she didn't know who was with her. Being stubborn about Shawn, Adam asked Kevin to go to Canada with her. And set it up for Kevin to be her driver. Kevin pulled up to the doctor's office. He opened the door, and watched, as Jordan ran up the stairs like her ass was on fire.  
Shawn pulled up behind the limo. "Hey, Kevin. What going on? I know this place. It's Doc Regal's office. The OB-GYN. I thought Jordan couldn't have babies?" Shawn asked, knowing it broke both Mark and Kevin's hearts, that they wouldn't be granddaddies. Shawn thought for a few seconds, and suddenly, panicked. "What if there's something wrong with her? What if she has cancer?" He screamed.  
"It's not that. She would've went to Ron for a checkup, and he would've sent her somewhere in the Keys, if it were. Let's just wait, and see what happens."  
Jordan sat in the office with Dr Regal "So, how long until I know for sure?"  
"Four weeks sweetheart. Also, this is on the house. It's a gift to your Uncle Mick. He was one of my closest friends."

"Thank You, Doctor. And, if this works, I know Mercy may come to see you."   
Jordan got up, and left. Kevin saw her coming. She looked so tired. "Mrs. Copeland, would you like to go to the hotel or your husband's office?" Kevin asked, as she got into the limo  
"Hotel." Was all she said, Jordan closed her eyes, when she heard the Texas drawl of Shawn.  
"What's wrong with you Angel?"  
Jordan eyes flew opened. "I thought I left you on the island?" She asked.

"You thought you could lose me Angel? Never. Now, tell me Angel." Shawn asked as he leaned forward.  
"I am trying to have a baby. Dr Regal is one of the best in this field, helping women like me. I can't give up this chance. And, if it works, then Matt and I can have a baby also. I gave my word to Adam. If I found a way to have a baby, he and I would be first, but I may have found out, I could carry twins, because I am also a twin."  
"Do you want two at once? Or, would you rather wait a few years?" Shawn asked, as they drove to the hotel.

She didn't answer. She just wanted to be able to have children. If that meant two at a time, that would be fine with her. Or, would it? They got to the hotel, and Kevin let her out, avoiding eye contact with her, but not with Shawn. He smiled, when he saw the Big Daddy smile at the thought of possibly being a granddaddy. They made their way to Jordan's room. Kevin's  
was right next door.

Matt sat in his chair, watching and listening to the waves crash along the beach. Shane studied him, and knew what his best friend was thinking. He knew that Matt did not like, in the least little bit, having to have someone do things for him. He was fiercely independent, and hated to rely on anyone for anything. Shane decided to talk to Adam, about a way to help their friend.  
Jordan went into Chris Jericho's office at C & R, and immediately went to his desk. He stood up as she approached "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.  
"I am Jordan Calloway Copeland, the boss around here. And, as my first official act of the day, you are FIRED!"

Jericho recoiled in anger. "You have no right to do that! You BITCH!" He screamed as he took a swing, just as Shawn came through the door. Jordan sidestepped that punch. "I do have the right to do it. Get out of MY office!"  
"This is MY office, and YOU are trespassing!" Jericho argued.  
"Not a good idea to anger her, my friend." Shawn said, as he took a seat. He knew what was about to happen, and he wanted front row to see the fireworks.  
"I don't care about angering HER! This is MY office, not hers!" Again, Jericho tried to take another swing, but Kevin walked in. "Don't think so, asswipe." He growled, as he stormed to the desk. Jordan smiled.

Jericho stared at the mammoth of a man who stood before him, eyes shooting lasers. He swallowed hard, and left hurriedly. "I'll have your stuff forwarded to your place." Jordan said, smiling. "I'm not dumb Kevin. I knew Adam would send you also. But, I don't trust Jericho. I know he works for Hogan. The hard part is proving it." Jordan told them.

"Well, I could call Whisper, and tell her to Hack into C & R computers, and find out where  
the money went."  
"We could ask Whisper's lil slave also, if he knows" Shawn told them  
"He's still alive?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, she is having too much fun putting him though hell" Kevin told her.  
"But, I suggest we have BOTH Whisper and Matt do the hacking. There's bound to be more than one account, and if we have two working on it, from opposite ends, we'll have him." Kevin added. Secretly, he wanted his son to have something to do. Something he COULD do. He knew Matt was very depressed, and he was concerned about his mental stability. Jordan nodded. She could tell by the look in Kevin's eyes why he wanted that, and she did also. She looked at Shawn, and saw the same thing. He worked with Matt before, and knew what he could do.

She smiled, happy that she finally gotten Jericho. It took her a total of 3 months, and now, she needed to know that last part was to find out how much C & R was in debt. Jordan also found out, that Crystal was her half sister, that John was Cry's father. Just then, Kevin's cell phone rang. He frowned as he hung up. "I have some bad news. John's been shot. And Crystal is on a rampage." Kevin said. "We have to get back to Eden NOW!"  
"What are you talking about? John been shot?" She screamed "Get me back to the island! Time to clean house, and take care of Cry."

The plane landed. Shawn was the first off, then Kevin. They walked down the stairs. "Jordan freshening up. She'll join everyone in her office in a few." Shawn told Adam, Shannon, Billy, and Shane standing on the runway. Matt was still in his wheelchair. His legs were stronger, but still  
not able to walk for long distances, so, Shane had to push him. Kevin looked at his son, and smiled. He was trying to encourage his son that things would get better, and that he would be able to walk again. They made their way to the office and took their seats. Matt was playing with his cane. The very same cane he had made for Jordan. He kept clicking the button on the top, and looking out the window.

Kevin knew what he was thinking about, as did Shane. That worried them.  
Matt wanted revenge, and his kind of revenge was deadly.

"So, what's going on with my wife?" Adam asked.  
"Oh nothing sweetie." Jordan said, walking into her office. Everyone turned, and looked. All were shocked to see a very pregnant Jordan. Adam tried to stand, but passed out.  
"DAMN IT ADAM JOSEPH COPELAND YOUR ASS BETTER GET UP! She yelled. "Oh, by  
the way. Matty, my Dark Angel. You're going to be a daddy also. I am having twins. One is yours, and other is Dumb ass's down there." She said, kissing him softy. But, it just wasn't getting through to him. "Matty baby? What's going on in your head?" She whispered. "EVERYONE OUT! I want to talk to Ice alone."

Jordan knew it was Ice, not Matt. Jordan looked at him "Ice, I need to talk to Matty. You know I would die, before I hurt him. Please, Ice, let me talk to him. Don't you think he should know he's going to be a daddy?"  
Jordan begged, knowing what she would have to do.  
"I will let you talk to him, if you let me do something." Ice told her.  
"I'll even give you all the time you want. IF you let me do this"  
"What?" Jordan asked.

"Let me work with Crystal. She's gone off the deep end, and you have to stay on your meds. She's deadly, my love. Very deadly. Someone has to help her." Ice told her  
"Ok, I will let you. But, I want one other thing. I want you to take someone else with you to find her. I know Christian Cage is Jason Reso. I got a call from Cee. So, you agree to let Christian help you, I will let you train my sister. Do we have a deal?" Jordan asked.

Ice looked at her, smiling. "You got a deal, my love." Ice told her.  
As Ice looked at her, something about his eyes changed. She realized that it wasn't Ice anymore, it was Matty. "Matt baby?"  
"Yeah. I thought you were in Canada?" Matt asked.  
"Yes, but I am back. Matt, I need to tell you something. Adam, you, and I are going to have a baby. I am having twins. One is yours, the other is Adam's." Jordan told him. She held her hand out.

"Lets go outside," he told her.  
"Ok," She told him. They walked out, and looking out onto the beach, they saw Shannon jogging, Adam sitting on beach. Matt looked out on water, as he rubbed Jordan belly, smiling happy. She was happy. She could make both Matt and Adam's dreams about being fathers come true. She smiled, thinking how she had Adam and Matt sperm on ice in Canada So, if they wanted to have more children, they could. Matt and Jordan looked out to the ocean when they saw a speedboat.  
"OH MY GOD! SHANNON! ADAM! GET DOWN!" Jordan yelled, as shots rang out. As  
Adam dove onto Shannon, something in Jordan died, and she knew right away. And, so  
did Matt. "ADAM!" Jordan looked onto the beach. Shannon trying to stop the bleeding  
coming from Adam. Ron ran over, along with Molly. Jordan and Matt came down.  
They stood there. Jordan already knowing in her heart. Ron did everything he could think of to save Adam. Tears coming to his eyes. When Ron looked up. "Jordie, he's gone."  
"NNNNOOOOO!" She screamed, grabbing her belly

"Kevin, grab her. Get to infirmary now! She may be losing the babies." Ron shouted.  
Matt looked out toward the speedboat, and got the number off the side. Ice had come back out, and his sight was better. He growled, as Kevin walked by, carrying Jordan.  
Kevin knew what that meant. "Easy, Matt. We'll take care of it."  
"DAMN RIGHT WE WILL! SON OF A BITCH WILL DIE FOR THIS!" Ice screamed, as Ron  
had his orderlies carry Adam's body back to the morgue. "I promise you, love. He will die for this." Matt swore to him, as he walked along. "And, God help them, if Jordie loses our babies." Ice hissed, already knowing she had.

Shannon walked in to Jordan room she was laying there crying. Ron had told Matt and Him she lost the babies. In one day she lost love of her life and as she saw it her future. Shannon climbed into bed with her holding her. Jeff came running in hearing the news. He just claimed into bed with also holding her. Ron walked over seeing Jeff and Shannon holding her. He smiled thinking  
to himself. 'Jordan babies always there when she needs them.' "Jordie you're going to be ok. I am here for you. I love you." Shannon told her kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you lil one. Rainbow shouldn't you be with Mercy and Hunter?" She asked.

"Nope I'm with my Mistress, or should I say my best friend." Jeff said hold her hand. Matt walked in seeing his brother and lover in bed with Jordan all three crying. It was hard for him. Jeff who took Jordan place as head of island in eyes of guest became Master Wolf. He was still dressed in his leather outfit. Shannon and Jeff just talked to her.  
Mercy walked. "Ice and yes I know right now your Ice. I want Hogan to pay for what he did to her. She lost part of herself today. I want him dead." Mercy told him. "I know so do I he will pay. You don't have problem with Jeff with Jordan do you?" Matt asked. "No he will always go to her when she needs him he loves her. And always will. Billy will be here soon I let Matt out before  
he gets here." Mercy told him. In order to make sure Matt would be out before Billy got there, Ice decided to talk a walk. He took the cane, not to use, but in order to kill. He went down to the beach and toward the mountain where he took the trail up the ledge and stood, looking out toward the ocean. He did NOT know he was being followed, something unusual for him.

Shane had followed him. He had promised Jordan that he would take care of him, and, even though she was back, he still knew his best friend needed him.  
With Adam gone, and Jordan losing the babies so soon, he knew Matt would have a problem maintaining control. He watched as Ice made his way to the ledge. That's when Shane got scared. Matt never went close the edge of a mountain, now without a certain purpose in mind. Matt dropped to his knees his body shaking. Shane could tell Matt was back in control. He ran to his  
side. Holding him. He knew why Ice bought him here so he would loose control in front of Jordan Ice knew Jordan need Matt strong "Shane why him why?" Matt cried.

"Matty do you know about Jordan loosing the babies?" "Oh God nooooo"  
He cried holding Shane. "I'm sorry baby. I know it hurts but she needs you now. Sinful will be out soon. And lord help Hogan Crystal first now Sinful lord have mercy on his soul with the two of them team up." Shane told him.

"What do you mean Jordan lost the babies? Where is my sister?" Came voice from behind them they turned and saw Crystal standing there. "Adam is dead?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie listen to me Cry Jordan needs you go to her I swear know one going to hurt you." Shane told her seeing Billy walking up behind her. Billy injected her. She passed out in his arms. "Mark and Black Jack locked the island down you better get back. Matty if you need me I will be with Jodie. God did Cry say if she had other name?" He asked them as they went down to rooms. "No but I know Jordan once said she would answer to Mystic." Shane told him.

"Listen Shane Papa Jack want you to stay on island and help run it Jodie is in no shape to run it." "Ok I not leaving anyways I signed the contract with island." Shane told them. Matt smiled knowing Jordan and Shannon would be happy. Secretly, he didn't want to help run the island. He  
knew he had to keep his eye on Matt and his mental stability. Billy knew this too, he watched from below as Matt broke down. He knew that if Shane were not there, Matt would have gone over the ledge. Billy handed Shane a needle and nodded to Matt, who was looking out toward the beach, remembering what happened. Shane hesitated, but he injected Matt with the sedatives. He  
carried Matt back to his apartment.

Billy took Cry back to Jordan's home and placed her in Matt's bed, since he knew Matt would not be coming back any time soon. Cry started to come around seeing she was in Jordan place. "Damn you Billy!" She yelled. "Don't start just so you know I have one sister going Bella Mafia on me. One sister NOT with broken heart ripped out heart.  
And there's Mercy who chasing jewels thieves around island because they want Jordan blue diamond. : "Jordan blue diamond isn't on island. It in." Billy put his finger to her lips shaking his head and she knew what he was saying without saying it. Sorry Billy." she told him. "It ok baby girl. You didn't know but you're right it safe. Now listen I want you to stay out of this for  
now. Let us handle it." Billy told her. As put something around Crystal wrist. "What is this?" She asked. "Something to make sure you stay out of trouble." Kevin came to check on Matt. He knocked on Jordan's apartment door. Billy answered it. "Hey, Billy, I came to check on Matt." Kevin said. He's not here. Shane took him to his place." Billy told him. Kevin nodded. "I  
knew Shane was watching him like a mother hen. I should've known that he would take him there when he got the chance." Kevin replied. "Matt lost control earlier and we had to sedate him. That's the ONLY reason." Billy stated. I didn't mean it that way, Billy. I know how Shane feels about my son. I trust him with his life. Jordie okay?" "She's resting. Shannon and Jeff are with  
her." Kevin saw Crystal from the door.

"Hey, Cry. You okay?" Yes, sir. I'm fine." She answered. She knew she would be in trouble for what she had caused. "Good. Now, don't you worry. We'll talk when things calm down. Right now, you help your brother here with your sister. I'll take care of business, Billy." He said as he turned toward Shane's. Shane stayed with Matt, watching for any indication of Ice coming back out. Matt just sat in the chair out on the balcony. He wasn't hungry, or thirsty. Nor, could he sleep. Kevin knocked. "Come on in, Kev." Shane said. "How did-----" Kevin started to ask, until he saw the look on Shane's face. "What?" He demanded. Kev---I've never seen him like this. He won't do anything but sit there. He won't talk to me. I don't know what to do." "He loved Adam more than anything. He wanted to be a father so bad, it hurt. He lost both in one day. Give him space, Shane. Stay with him, though. No telling what he, or Ice, will do." Suddenly, Matt got up from the chair, and bounded over the rail of the balcony, disappearing before Shane or Kevin could get to him. DAMMIT!" Kevin shouted Matt went to  
his secret hideout. He still had his cane, which he had to use. He twisted his knee when he landed, but he was determined to lose anyone who tried to follow him. Mercy called meeting of board. Mercy sat in Jordan chair looking around everyone looking sad. "OK as of now I am taking control of island and my first order of business is Jordan and Matt. Shannon and Shane you are to  
watch over them. Jeff you will still be my and Jordan front. I want bodyguards on Jordan at all times. Shawn that you. Also I want Matt found. Billy you are to take over interview of people who want on island. Crystal I want you to be at my side; Kevin, Papa Jack send for extra help. And Hunter you are to help Kevin and Shawn with Jordan and help finding Matt. Also Jay told me he wants Adam laid to rest here on island and I know that what Jordan wants. Oh and if you think Jordan's temper is bad you haven't seen anything yet my aim is better then hers." Mercy told everyone as she stood. "Oh another thing I want Hogan head bought to me." She hissed.

Cry walked to Kevin office knowing it was best to go see Papa Wolf right away. She knocked on door. Whisper opened it. "Hey Cry got balls you're going to face Papa Wolf? Got balls baby."  
I just wanted to get this over with I know I am in for it." Cry told her. As Whisper giggle.  
Kevin sat out on deck looking out on beach his mind thinking back to Adam Jordan and Matt. Shannon being the strong one. Things had change in last two years. "Kevin?" Cry asked.

Kevin turned to her. "Hello, Cry. Have a seat, darling." He said. She studied him. Wondering what kind of mood he was in. "Don't worry, Cry. I'm not gonna jump all over you. You've been through hell recently. Now, I will tell you that what you did was dangerous. But, if anyone knows how to handle danger, it's got to be John's kid."

She smiled. "Have you heard anything on where Matt went?" She asked.

Kevin shook his head. "He's out there, somewhere. Probably hurt, physically. Emotionally, he's in hell."

"I know where he is." Whisper said, from behind them. "I watched him go there a few days before he was shot. It's a hidden hideaway, not even Mark knows about it."  
"Where is it?" Kevin demanded. He got up, and went inside. "I want you to stay here with Cry. Just, tell me where he is." He growled.  
Whisper studied him. "Alright. But, promise me, you won't hurt him any more than he already is."

"I just want to find my son. I need to find him and bring him home."

"I've learned in the year I have been around my sisters and brother is they are weird like that." Cry told him.  
Only one thing she shouldn't have her cell phone or a phone in her room." Whisper told them.  
: Cry looked at him. He couldn't help but laugh it was like looking back in time. It was like looking at Jordan at seventeen. "Nope I just took her a red bag out of her desk in her office." Cry told him.

"In other words you took her laptop to her?" Kevin asked. "I don't know. Listen I've got to go see Ivory I have to stay with her and I get to look at pics of sexy ass men I get my first sub soon." She said with evil grin.

"Oh didn't Jordan and Mercy tell you they have finial say?" Kevin asked.  
"You wanna bet?" Cry replied as she left. Kevin chuckled. "Just like Jordan would say"  
Kevin called Jordan. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go after him." He said. "I'll go. I promise, I won't lay a hand on him. Not to hurt him, that is." He said. Jordan agreed.  
Kevin found Matt, just exactly where Whisper said he would be. He was nursing his knee with cold-water compresses. The water came from the small waterfall behind him.  
Kevin looked around. "No wonder you come here, son. It's beautiful."  
"It was a private place, until you showed up, DAD." Matt replied, painfully.  
Let's go home, son. Let's come up with a plan to bring Hogan down. I don't want to fight. I want to kill that bastard."  
"I'm staying here. If you want to stay, you can... on my terms."  
"Anything you want, Matt." Kevin said. He knew his son's stubbornness, and was willing to work with him to keep him safe.

"You don't tell anyone where I am. That goes for Whisper too. You help me come up with a way to kill Hogan, and, anyone who works for him. You don't hover over me, like a mother hen. I need my space right now, and I will find it."  
Kevin looked at him "What about Sin and Lil One?" he asked.  
Matt looked at him. "Dad that low and you know it."

"No son what low is Jordan and Shannon need you. But I will agree with your terms if you agree  
to go see Jordan I will make sure she alone. She wanted to come out here to find you." Kevin told him  
She can't she isn't in any shape to be out here." Matt told him.

"Well she was going to so you know. Right now son she needs you. The love you and her shared for Adam is unbreakable. That love bonds the two of you. And I know one thing she loves you with all her heart. If she didn't you think she would have tried to have your baby also?" Kevin asked

Matt stood there looking at him. "If I agree to go back I want Jordan moved back to are place ASAP. along with Shanny. I want them with ME at all times. I won't loose them. Do you agree?"  
Kevin smiled. "Yes son I can agree with that but you should your little brother may want to move back in."

"That fine I want him with us Jordan needs him. And I will know he safe." Matt told him. As he got his stuff together to head back.  
As Kevin helped Matt back to Jordan's house, Ice emerged, and he ran for the basement. He took the cane he had been using, and literally skinned Kendall, from his head to his toes. Kevin didn't EVEN attempt at trying to stop him. He knew that it would be a lost cause, and that he  
could possibly get hurt. This was NOT his son, but a wild man, bent on revenge and destruction. After about an hour of skinning the son of a bitch alive, Ice dragged the body out to  
the woods, where he knew Hogan would find him. He left a note saying. "Do you remember who is capable of doing something like this? DO YOU? Well, I hope for your sake, you do. Cause YOU ARE NEXT!"

The skin on Kendall's body was barely hanging on. Hogan did find him. He did read the note. And, his face went white. "Oh, shit."  
He said. "Ice." He looked toward Jordan's apartment. "Ice is HERE? Oh, fuck. I AM A DEAD MAN!" As they walked in, Ice saw them pushing Jordan in a wheelchair into her apartment. She  
looked so weak. Ice knew he had to let Matt out now, even though he wanted to hunt down Hogan. Shannon helped Jordan into his bed, after Jordan told him she couldn't go into hers and Adams room yet. Just then, Jordan's cell phone rang. She picked it up, hitting Jeff when he tried to take it from her.  
"Mistress Sinful."

She sat up screaming. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, ADAM"S BODY IS GONE?" PAPA JACK! DADDY! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" She screamed. "Cry, go  
get Mercy now. Adam's body is gone." Jordan started to cry.  
Matt went to her, and held her. "We'll find his body baby, don't worry. We will."  
Mercy and Hunter came in. "Jordan, what in blue hell is going on? What's this shit about Adam's body missing?" Mercy asked, watching as Jordan cried uncontrollably.  
"Where is Cry at?" Hunter asked, as they looked around.  
Cry walked into the woods. "Edge, get out here now! Do you know what you caused yet?"

Edge walked out from behind the trees, "As a matter of fact, yes, I do know what I have caused!  
Kendall is now out of our hair!"   
"That's just the tip of the iceberg, Edge." Cry replied. "Matt has lost control. Ice has taken  
over, completely. He's trying to hide it, for Jordie's sake, but he's faltering. He won't be able to  
retain his composure much longer. And, when he finds you, NO ONE will be able to save you from him! Not EVEN Jordan! And I don't think she will if she wanted to. In case you didn't know, you caused her to miscarry the babies." Cry told him.  
"What? She lost the babies?" Edge asked.  
"Yes, she did. May the Lord have mercy on your soul, when they find out your alive. And, Lord help me, for I am the one that helped you. You know my ass is going to end up in Texas now right?"

"Don't worry about that, Jordan won't send you to Texas. I won't let them know you helped me." Edge told her.

"But I will." A voice from behind them said. They turned, and saw Shawn standing there. "How fuckin stupid can you two be? You know what kind of door to hell you just opened? We have to deal with Ice. But, once Jordan finds out your alive, Sinful is going to come out, and she will kill you Edge." Shawn told him.  
Jordan laid in Matt's arms, when she sat up "THAT SOB IS ALIVE!" She yelled.  
"What, baby?" Matt asked.  
"Adam is alive, and Cry is helping him. Lets say, dumb ass lost control of the block long enough for me to pick up on him. Give me the cane. Come on, lets go kick his fuckin ass now" Jordan hissed.

Matt knew one thing. Jordan would pick up on Adam faster than he would. They walked slowly through woods, Jordan picked up on him once again. She pointed to the clearing up ahead of them. Matt and Shannon walked out. "Hey Edge!  
Shouldn't your ass be in the freezer?" Shannon hissed.  
"Oh, he will be, when we're done with him." Jordan hissed.  
"No, Angel Eyes. You're in no shape to fight. Let us handle him." Matt told her, as he turned to Edge.

Ice was there, in full force. "SO, you wanna PLAY dead, huh?" WELL, let's see if we can make it to where you don't have to PLAY anymore!" Ice hissed, as he charged Edge into the trees. Edge tried to throw him off, but couldn't.  
Jordan stayed behind and watched.

Cry was terrified.  
Ice released Edge, long enough to deliver a powerful punch to his jaw, sending him reeling away  
from the others, and into the trees, out of sight. Ice followed him. Cry tried to, but Jordan stopped her. "He deserves everything he's gonna get. Watch, Cry. And learn. Watch how losing control can affect your ENTIRE family."  
Ice followed Edge into the trees. Edge was ready for a fight. "Wait, Edge. I don't wanna fight you. I understand why you did it. I have a plan to draw Hogan out. You in?" Edge nodded. "But, they are waiting to hear a fight, let's give them one. You punch your fist, and I'll punch mine. Try to get a few shots into the trees. Make it sound good."  
Again, Edge nodded. They began to pummel their own hands, making sure it sounded like they were hitting each other. Jordan smiled, when she heard the punches. She believed it was real. Cry was crying. She didn't want this to happen.

"I want us to fight. Draw Hogan out. If he believes that everyone will be concentrating on the  
fight, then, he'll feel safe, and come out of hiding." Ice said.

Shannon looked at Jordan, whispering in her ear "They're up to something. They're trying  
to block me Jordan."  
Jordan looked at Shawn "Don't let her out of your sight. She has a plane to catch soon to TEXAS. Shanny and I have to check this out. Something's up." She said, pulling her gun out. They walked to where Matt and Adam were. They watched them. Shannon giggled.  
"I'm so going to kick their asses. EDGE! ICE! What the hell are you two pulling?"  
Just then, Jericho jumped out of trees. "Hello Bitch!" He hissed.  
"You fucker." Jordan said, turning, and taking aim. She fired her gun, Jericho fell to ground. "Lets get out of here. His men are bunch of rats, coming out of the walls. We need to beef up  
security now. Hogan won't come out, just yet. And, we need just the right bait. If who I think is still on island, he will make the best bait." Jordan smiled evilly.  
Who?" All three asked.

"First, I think I will need to make sure this is the right bait. So, in other words, I may be stuck with my sister." Jordan said, as they walked back to Shawn and Cry. "Cry, I'm going to give you a one time deal, if you want to stay the island, you will answer this question. Who is Hogan's bitch?"  
"He has a female one her name is...you have to help her, she was kidnapped like us."   
"Ok, I will. Now, tell." Jordan hissed.  
"Her name is Trish. But, I would go with Shane. He is his fave. Trish, he just used to keep me in line. She is, or should I say, was my lover." Cry told her, fighting not to cry.  
Just then, Ivory came running up. "Jodie, Billy found a girl badly beaten and raped. On the other side of the island. He said her name is Trish."

Cry fell to ground, crying. Jordan helped her up. "Take Cry to her. She is her lover." They  
watched, as she walked away.  
"Shawn, get Kevin and Barry. We need to get this Shane McMahon now. Oh, and this is BY ANY MEANS. DEAD OR ALIVE. BUT I WANT HIM ALIVE." She hissed.

Jordan looked out her office window. She wasn't sure how she got through the last four months. Matt hasn't been around much. He was pissed at her, for asking Edge to leave the island. Shannon refused to talk to her. She took control of the island from her sister. And, vowed to take back what was hers.  
Shawn watched her from the beach, seeing the pain in her eyes. 'Jordie, how the hell do you do it? You carry the weight of the world, or should I say, the island on those little shoulders.' Shawn asked himself, watching her. Matt walked by him. Shawn stopped him. "Matt, how long are you and Shannon going to give her the cold shoulder? How much more do you think she can take?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, stay out this. It's over between the four of us. It was when Adam left the island. I moved on. So has Shanny, and Jordan will too." Matt said, walking away.  
Shawn growled, knowing Jordan heard them. 'Damn it.' he said softly.

"Shawn, man, learn from me bro. Just stay out of this one. They have a way to get back together. I know my son, and even Shane knows this in his heart. Angel Eyes owns a big part of Matt's heart. He's hurting, she's hurting. And, when you are dealing with four stubborn people, you just take cover," Kevin told him, looking at Jordan. Watching her cry.  
Jordan sat at her desk, mad at herself. Looking at a picture of her and Adam. "Addy, I shouldn't have asked you to leave. I lost the babies, and you. You won't return my calls. And, you sent my letters back."  
Shawn walked into Jordan's office, looking at her sitting there, her eyes showing her pain. "Jordi,  
are you ok?" He asked.

"NO! NOW GET OUT!" She yelled  
Shawn knew in his heart what she needed, and it was Adam, Matt, and Shannon. "No. Why the fuck don't you quit being a stubborn woman, and call him?" Shawn asked, turning her chair around.  
She looked up. Something about Shawn was getting to her. She has known Shawn for over ten years. Now, she was seeing something in his green eyes. Something she never saw before. She knew she had to get him out, and fast. She heard Shannon coming.  
"Jordan, we need to talk." He said, coming in. Shannon knew Jordan could go without sex, but,  
because of his love for her, he couldn't go without her. He had his bag. "I'm moving back in." He said Shawn looked at him, bent down.

Shannon could feel something, it was Jordan.  
She popped into his head. "Lil One, help me before I do something I can't take back."  
"No. I want to have some fun. I heard about him, and how he is in bed. Matty left us. Adam won't talk to us, fuck them. Lets have some fun." Shannon shot back.  
Jordan closed her eyes, trying to keep her lust for Shawn in check, when her phone rang, as he moved in to kiss her. "Jordan here." She said, thanking god.  
"Sin, it's Adam. We need to talk. Are you alone?" Adam asked.  
"No. Shannon and Shawn are here. Let me go into the other room." She said. She got up, lipping to them it was Adam. "What is it, Adam?" She asked.  
"Jordan, are we through?" He asked.  
"Why? Did you meet someone Adam? Do you feel it's over?" She asked.  
"Jordan. Yes, it's over. I met someone. Her name is Terri. Jordan, you will be getting divorce  
papers, in the morning, on the plane." Adam told her.  
"Fine. Have nice life Adam, and rot in hell." Jordan told him, before slamming phone down.

Adam called someone else on the island. "Let's get this plan in gear, I may have lost her forever. But, I won't let Hogan kill her. Are you sure Shanny's going to be safe?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, Dad's helping. He's making sure Shawn gets with them. So, you KNOW he will KILL anyone before they get hurt," Matt told him.  
"But, what if Jordan or Cry get their hands on Shane first?" Adam asked,  
"We'll deal with it. But, Hogan has him well hid."

Jordan picked up the phone "Rob, find him. I want Shane brought to me, and I wanted it ten seconds ago." Jordan hissed.  
"Ok, Mistress. Terry and I will get right on it. But, what about Crystal?" Rob asked.  
"She's helping Molly with John, so she's safe, not to worry." Jordan told him.  
Jordan walked back into the office. "Well Shanny, it's just you and me against the world." She said, falling to the floor, crying.

Shawn ran to her, holding her. He kissed her softly.  
Shannon stood, watching this, knowing what was about to happen,  
Shawn increased the force of his kiss. Jordan knew where this was going. She wasn't sure she wanted it. 'Let it happen, Jordie. Let him love you.' Shannon encouraged.  
Jordan relaxed into the kiss. For some reason, even if Lil One didn't encourage her, she could not have stopped herself. She reached up, and brought Shawn down on top of her. Shawn took the hint and, with one hand, unbuttoned her top, revealing a bare chest. She didn't wear her underwear. He smiled, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling like a baby would to its mama's bosom. She arched her back into his mouth, moaning deeply. She missed this contact. With Matt leaving the apartment, and, moving into Shane's, and with Adam off the island, Lil One too busy trying to help make it look like Master Wolf was running the island. That left no one to make love to her. She desperately needed the intimacy. Her injury put a damper on her sex life. She was going to enjoy Shawn's loving attention to her, no matter who it made jealous or angry. Shawn made his way to her other nipple, bringing it taut and hard. He loved hearing Jordan's  
moans of delight. He had loved her for a long time, and was going to take his time making love to her. Or, so he thought. Jordan grabbed his dark locks and pushed him down toward her mound. He took off her skirt, not surprised to see no underwear there either. "Expecting something tonight, were we?" He asked.  
"I was going to have some fun tonight, even if I had to order someone to do it!" Jordan replied.

"Well, you don't hafta order me around. I would love to have fun with you." Shawn told her.  
"Then, quit talking and get to work!"   
"Oh, it's not work, darling. It's pleasure." Shawn smiled, as he went down on her. He licked her mound.  
She arched into him, moaning and crying. She wanted him inside her, now. "Give it to me, Shawn, Give me your cock." She said.  
Shannon couldn't stand it any longer. As soon as Shawn had made his way out of his jeans, Shanny was on him. He had coated his cock with the lube he found on the table, next to the bed. Jordan smiled, and winked. As soon as Shawn had his cock inside her, he found himself filled with Shannon. "Didn't know we were havin a party!" Shawn said, smiling. "But, the more, the better for me."

Shannon thrusted into Shawn, impaling himself into the hot, tight, Texas heat.  
Shawn groaned as he thrusted into Jordan, and withdrew, he found himself filled with Shannon. He loved the feel of this. He had been in threesomes before, but, not with Jordan, who he had dreamed about for years. And, never with someone who filled him like this young man was doing at the moment. "Thought I was the one who was going to be giving out the fun tonight." Shawn gasped, as he thrusted inside Jordan, and onto Shannon. "But, this? THIS IS PARADISE!"

Unknown to them, Matt had entered the apartment, and was watching , and was watching the entire scene from the door. He backed out, and made a call, as he left the apartment.

"Damn, Shawn! You are SO TIGHT! SO FUCKING GOOD!" Shannon screamed as he found himself close to climax. "Jordie, I sure hope you are ready!" Jordan moaned, and nodded.  
Together, they found their release. Shannon screamed, as he shot his load into the tight Texas heat he was pounding. Jordan arched her back, as she found her release. Shawn couldn't' take it any more, and he came as he felt himself being filled with Shannon's see. Together, they howled their pleasure, not caring who heard. Shannon suddenly went white, though. He knew Matt had come  
in, and saw what they were doing. "Oh, shit. Matt." He whispered. Jordan looked at him, and knew herself. She smiled. 'GOOD. Let him get jealous. Serves him right.' She thought.

Two days past, and Jordan could tell Matt was pissed off at her. She didn't give a damn one way or other.

Mark and Black Jack called a meeting of the board Jordan sat at the head of table, with her back to everyone. "The reason we called this meeting, is to show you the three men I have brought back to the island to help with security. And I wanted to make sure the board knew what they looked like. This is O'Haire, Palumbo, and Mark." Black Jack told them. All the women went wild. Jordan turned around, looked and her jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM? THESE AREN'T MEN. THESE ARE GODS!" She yelled. The men watched as the women were going wild. "Oh, can I have one, please?" Cry called, "Girl you better sit your ass down before I send your ass to Texas." John told her.  
Whisper looked at them, smiling.  
Kevin growled at her.  
Mercy got a growl from Hunter, She growled back.  
Suddenly, Jordan looked at Matt, and saw the fury in his eyes. She knew Ice was close to being let out. Kevin followed her gaze, and froze. He knew that look. He himself had that look more than once. "Matt, don't." He whispered.  
Matt looked at him, winked. He looked at Jordan, smiled. "Everyone, I wasn't planning on doin this, but, since someone seems to think I'm not doing enough for the security around here, I QUIT!"

Kevin looked at her. "Jordan, that goes for me too. I don't really care what you think about Matt  
personally, but, professionally, he's been doing a damn good job. Since you don't see it that way, find another chief of security."  
Jordan looked at them and said. "Goodbye. I will let you use a plane, if you wish."   
Shannon yelled "No! Have you lost your mind Jordan? You can't let him quit!"  
Black Jack looked at her. "Girl, I don't give a DAMN about your personal life. But, to lose the  
two best security men you could ever have, just because you are being childish? I'm pulling my men out of here"  
Jordan watched, as he pulled the men out of the room, only to be followed by Hunter. She sighed

heavily. "No, you're not. It's not my fault these two jackasses have big ass egos. So, if they want to quit, fine with me. Oh, by the way, FUCK YOU Matt HARDY!"  
"Watch me." Black Jack said. "You coming, Shawn?" He asked on the way out.  
Right then, they knew who came out when she said that.  
Sinful was out in full force. As she looked at Matt. "You and Adam were the worst thing to happen to her. You made her soft. She gives you two her heart and, this what you do?" YOU DON'T HAVE TO QUIT. BECAUSE I DO! Mercy, you want to buy my shares in the island?  
They're yours, if you want them. I am out of here." She said, leaving the room.  
Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. "Did she just quit?" Cry asked Billy  
"Yes." was all he said.

Jordan went to her apartment, not knowing she had someone on her tail.  
Matt felt bad, knowing he just crushed her. He should have went the other way, but no, he let his ego get in the way. He took out his cell phone. "The island is on lock down. No one leaves the island." He said, as he watched Shannon walked by. "Damn it, lil one."  
He knew what he had to do.

Jordan sat, packing her bags, when she got a call. "Mistress, I am sorry, but Matt locked the island down. No planes out."  
"Fine. Damn you Matthew," Jordan whispered  
Jordan heard Shannon enter room. "Jordie, what's up with you?" He asked.   
"Nothing. Just leave me alone for now, Shanny. Go play with Jeffy or Shawn." She said, as  
she walked into the bathroom to take a bath. She closed the door, not hearing Matt walking in.  
He walked behind Shannon, injecting him. Shannon fell into his arms, out cold. "Sorry, Lil One. But, I need her to myself." Matt told him, as he carried him to his room. Matt walked back into Jordan's room, hearing her coming out. He ran to the door, letting someone in. "This better work Matt."

"You stay out of sight. It's time we remind her who her heart belongs to. You will get your turn, but I am going first." Matt told Adam.

Jordan walked into her room, when an arm wrapped around her covering her mouth.  
"Hello Angel eyes."  
Jordan fought him off. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She screamed. "You are not touching me, Matt." She stated.  
Matt smiled. "Matt's not here. He stepped out for a little while." Jordan looked at him. "You're not Ice. If you're not Matt, who are you?"  
"My name is not important right now, I came here to remind you of something you used to  
hold very dear to your heart." He said.  
"And, what would that be?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
"Who your heart belongs to."   
"Used to belong to, you mean." She corrected.  
"Really? Used to? OR, still does?" He asked. He crossed to her, and kissed her. "Well? What's the  
answer?"

"Used to." She whispered. She was going to use this to find out how sorry Matt really was.  
He smiled. "Still does, I think." He leaned over, and kissed her deeply. She answered that kiss, melting in his arms. He picked her up and limped to the bed.  
His legs still not too strong, but he was determined to do it. He laid her down, and quickly removed her clothes.  
Adam watched from the balcony. He smiled. He liked this side of Matt. He knew who was in there with Jordan.  
Matt took her breasts in his mouth and his hands. He brought them to attention, then, before she could catch her breath, he went inside her. She gasped, not believing she did not feel the pain. She knew she was not quite ready, but how in the hell did he do it? He quickly thrusted into her, not letting her keep up with the pace. He found her soft spot, and made sure he hit it with every thrust. He smiled as he watched her writhe under him, knowing she was close. He held back, until she arched her back, finding that abyss. He kept thrusting inside her, intent on bringing her to another orgasm. As she neared her second one, he came inside her. They rode that wave of pleasure. He lay down beside her, and brought her close. "Now, used to? OR, still does?"  
"Damn you. You know the answer." She said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I want you to say it." He stated. He looked out the window, and saw Adam. He winked at him.  
Adam smiled.  
"My heart belongs to Matt, Shannon, and..." She looked out the window.  
"ADAM!" What the hell? How did he get on the island with it being locked down?"

"I am 2nd in security. My choice who comes and goes on the island with it being locked down." Matt told her with an evil grin.  
"Where is Shanny?"

"He's knocked out right now. I drugged him. Lets just say, Adam and I wanted to have you to ourselves. We'll make it up to lil one later on."  
"Oh. Just make sure I'm not around when he comes to. I SO don't want to watch him kick your asses." Jordan said, watching Matt go to the door, letting Adam in.

Matt's pager goes off. "Damn, it's Dad. I gotta go. Jordan, talk to him. You know you love him. Let him come back home."  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Jordan asked.  
"I'm Matt. Who did you think I was?"  
"I've never seen this side of you. I kinda like it." She said, smiling as he left. "Adam, come sit with  
me."  
"So, you mad at us still?" Adam asked.

"I just don't know. But, I know I'm losing it. It's getting harder to control Sinful. Adam, what am I going to do? I let Kevin and Matt quit, then I quit, and told Mercy she could buy my stocks in  
the island." Jordan told him.  
"Baby, you've been through too much in the last 2 years. You can only take so much. I've got something for you." Adam said, handing her a black box. "See as how you can't wear your diamond anymore, I had this made for you." He told her.

Matt's pager told him to meet Kevin in his office, which is across the courtyard from the apartment building. On his way to the office, Hogan attacks him with a knife pointed in his back.  
"Remember me, ICE? I sure as hell remember you. You cost me a fortune. Now, you pay with your life!"

Unknown to either one, Kevin has watched Matt as he crossed the courtyard. He saw Hogan walk to him, and saw the knife pointed into Matt's back. He growled, and jumped the rail. He sprinted toward Hogan, spearing him. He got up, and growled. "You don't fuck with my son, you son of a bitch!"  
One of the citizens saw all this and screamed. The knife made a small entry in Matt's lower back.

But, it wasn't deep enough that he couldn't reach back, and pull it out, leaving a small bit of it left  
in his back. Kevin threw Hogan to the security men who rushed to them. He walked and checked on Matt, making sure he was all right. Matt nodded, throwing Kevin's hand away from him.  
They walked toward the apartment building to check on Jordan and Adam.

Jordan opened the box, her eyes going wide. "Oh My God! Adam, it's beautiful!" Jordan cried, as she pulled a white gold choker out of the box. It had Emeralds, Rubies, and a Black fire opal all around it.

"Well, we'll put your diamond right here," He told her, as he kissed the howl of her neck.  
"Thank you, Addy. I felt weird not having my choker."  
She told him, kissing him. "I know Angel. That's why I asked Scott make it for you. I thought it was time for a new one." Addy told her, kissing her. Adam kissed her deeply. He laid  
her down, with him on top of her. Hungry for her breasts, he took one nipple in his mouth, and sucked it, till she thought it would dry up. He went to the other one, and did the same thing. He was working his way down to her navel, where he flicked his tongue in and out. He decided to ask her if she would go for a navel ring. He caressed her thighs up to her womanhood. He took his pants, and his shirt off, leaving him only in his thong. He was about to place his fingers inside her, when they heard the screams. Jordan and Adam jumped, grabbing their clothes. Jordan grabbed her gun out of drawer. As Jordan ran out of the room, someone hit her.

"Looking for me bitch?" Jordan looked up, and saw Shane McMahon.

"You? Oh yes, lets play." Jordan hissed.  
Edge smiled, he loved to watch Jordan kick someone's ass.  
Jordan looked up, seeing Shannon. Shane went to grab him. Shannon ran out of the room, and ran down to Kevin's room. "Whisper, help! I need to find Kevin. Shane McMahon is in Jordan's room, and shit is about to hit the fan."   
Whisper picked up her phone. "Kev, get your ass to Jordan's room NOW! Shane McMahon is up there, and shit is hitting the fan. If you want him alive, I'd get up there."  
"Shit, she'll kill him. She lost it at the meeting today. Ok, I'm on my way up. Matt lets go.  
Jordan's kicking Shane McMahon's ass. She's going to kill him, if those legs go to work on him."

Matt and Kevin ran to the apartment. When they looked up, they saw Adam hanging Shane over the edge. Matt closed his eyes, trying to see if he could feel Jordan. Edge looked at Matt, and notices the small pool of blood around his foot. He drops Shane on his head, and jumps over the ledge.  
Jordan runs out to the balcony "What the fuck happened to you?" Edge asked Matt.  
Kevin stares at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
Matt glares at Edge. He did not want any one taking care of him anymore. His paralysis was enough to last him a lifetime.  
"ADAM! KNOCK HIM OUT! OR HE WILL RUN BEFORE WE CAN GET HIM HELP!" She yelled, as blood ran down her head.  
Kevin watched, as Jordan climbed down to his waiting arms. "You know, I should just call you Monkey. The way you climb up and down the side of buildings like you do." He said laughing.  
"HA HA. Just get US to Ron, so he can check us out."  
Matt rolled his eyes at her, but knew better then to fight with her. Ron looked at Jordan "Damn. Girl, do you ever stay out of trouble anymore?" He asked, laughing, as he looked her over.  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Matt, you need few staples, that's all. But you stay off your feet for 2 days. Jordan, that goes for you too."  
"Bite me. I have an island to run. I'm claiming what's MINE, and this island is what I busted my ass for. I am sick and tired of this shit! Mistress Sinful is back." She hissed.  
Matt and Adam smiled, seeing the old Jordan back. Kevin came in, with Mark and Black Jack. "Mark, man, order your youngest to stay off her feet for two days. She's being a little bitch again.  
Kevin, order your kid too." Ron told them.  
"Jodie Caitlin Callaway Copeland Hardy Moore, you're taking two days off." Mark hissed.

"No. I am fine. I can jump up and down. OUCH! My knee."  
"Damn it, Jordan! Your knee is messed up. Take the two days off." Matt called out to her.  
"Bite me. I just need to wrap my knee. I will be fine. Like YOU will take the two days off." Jordan told him.  
"Yes. I will, if you will." Matt told her.  
Jordan smiled. 'HMMM. I wonder what he look like with streaks?' She thought to herself.  
Adam laughed 'You wouldn't?' he sent to her 'I wouldn't? OOOOHHHHH NNNNNOOOO? Make me take 2 days off? Well, I am going to have some fun.' she shot back.  
Matt sat at Jordan's desk, looking at pictures of Hogan and Shane. He picked up the phone. "John, can you send Cry up here? I want to talk to her."  
"Sure, she'll be up right away. What's this about?" John asked.  
"I just need to ask her about McMahon." Matt told him.  
Crystal knocked on the door, and came in. "Hey Matt. You wanted to see me?" She asked.  
"Yes. I need to ask you about McMahon and Hogan. What can you tell me?" Matt asked.  
"It's so sick, Matty. I don't know if I can go into it." Cry told him.  
"How about if I bring Jordi in? You may feel better talking with her in here." Matt asked her.  
He watched her emotions play in her eyes, and didn't like what he saw. I made him growl low in his throat. "How about Billy? I know if she finds out about what they did to me, she will do to them what you did to Kendall." Cry told him.  
"All right let me call him. Billy, can you and Sugar come up here?"  
"Sure. We'll be up in few." Billy told him.

Jordan heard this, and moved to the door, where Matt could see her, but not Crystal. 'Jordie, stay out of this,' he sent to her.  
'I swear I will. But, I need to know what kind of hell she's been through.' she told him.  
Billy and Shane came in, and sat down. Billy took Crystal's hand. "Cry, I want you to let Jordan  
and Mercy hear this. I swear, I can control Jodie and Tay if I have to. I will drug them. Please, let all of us help you." Billy asked, kissing her forehead.  
"OK." she whispered.

"Jodie, Tay comes in here." Billy called out.  
Jordan came out of the bedroom, and Mercy walked in from the hall. Both took their seats.  
Both knew this was a big step for Crystal.

Crystal closed her eyes, and started to talk. "Once I start, I don't want to be stopped.  
Understand?" She said. Everyone said yes. " It was four years ago. Momma was still looking for the three of you. Knowing in her heart, the three of you where still alive. Well, I went out shopping one night, when someone came up to me. It was Shane He asked me if I had two older sisters by the names of Jodie and Taylor and an older brother, who was Jodie's twin, by the name of Peter. I told him yes, but as far as I knew, they were dead. 'Good my pretty. You're the one we are looking for.' He said to me, as he punched me in the face, knocking me out. When I came to, I found my self locked in a room. Then he came in. Hogan. He looked at me and said. 'Oh, you are so pretty. Just like your sisters, but you're more like that little whore, Jodie. Even have those ice blue eyes. Do you have a smart-ass mouth like her? It took Heyman a year to break her.' He called Shane into the room, and and.." she started to cry,  
"Cry, do you want to stop? I think everyone knows what you are trying to say." Matt asked.  
"No. I need to say this. As Jordi says, take back my life."  
Matt nodded, understanding why she wanted to continue.

"They raped me, and beat me. This went on for three years, until I came here. And, Jordan saved me." Crystal sobbed.  
Jordan, Billy, and Mercy fought to keep their tempers. All three got up, hugged her. "It's ok  
now, baby girl. Your with people who love you and care for you." Mercy told her.  
Jordan called John, asking him to come up, and get Cry. After she left, Jordan, Mercy, and Billy  
looked at each other.

"We're lucky she didn't slip like you Jordan. God what are we going to do?" He asked.  
"Matt, I want you to let Cry kill Shane, if she wants. Mercy, you and I need to pick her sub." Jordan told her.  
"Already on it. I know someone who can help her, but not sure if you would go for it."  
"Who?" Billy asked.  
"Let me run downstairs, and get the file." Mercy said, running to her room.  
"Who do you think it is?" Matt asked.  
"I don't know. But, I have a feeling I'm going to like it." Jordan said, laughing.  
"You know, Cry thinks she gets to choose." Billy said.  
"I know. But, we are and we told her so."  
Mercy came in, and handed the file to Jordan. She opened it, her eyes went wide. "You've got to  
be joking, right?" She asked.  
Mercy shook her head no.  
"Jay? "Are you sure about this Mercy? You sure he can handle her? Her head is fucked up right now, Mercy. Billy, what do you think?" She asked.  
Billy looked at her. "Truth, Jodie? Yes, I think it's a good idea. Jay is planning on staying on the island. So, I think he's just what she needs. But, there's someone else that would be good for her. Tay, you're not going to like it. But, I feel that Jeff is another good choice."  
Matt smiled. He agreed with Billy. He knew his brother would be good for Cry.  
"Mercy, I'm going to tell you. I also agree. Jeff and her have gotten close. I think he would be a good choice also. Along with Jay. He can teach her things. Call them up here. So we can talk to them." Jordan told them.  
"Wait. I need to talk to Hunter. Don't forget he and Jeff are very close,' Mercy told her.  
"Can you do it now?" Jordan asked.

"Sure." Mercy told her. Mercy paged Hunter. He came right up. "What's going on?" He asked, looking around the room.  
"Baby, I need you to do something. I need you to give up Jeff. We want to give him to Crystal.  
Jordan is taking back control of the island in a few days. Cry needs a sub, who would be caring, and loving, and we all know, Jeff is just that." Mercy told him.  
Hunter looked around, and told them, "Ok sweetie. For Cry, I will do it, but she better take good care of him. When are you going to tell them?" Hunter asked.  
"On her birthday, in two days." Jordan told them, with an evil grin. Adam lay in the bathtub, watching Jordan dying her hair. Shannon stood in the door, giggling. "You're going to do it, aren't you?" Shannon asked, between giggles.  
"Yup. But, if you don't shut up, you will wake him." Jordan told him.  
Jordan looked in the bedroom. Watching Matt sleep softly on his bed. She smiled. "Shanny, get me the handcuffs." She said with an evil grin.  
Adam busted out laughing.

Shannon handed her the handcuffs. She walked in, carefully taking his hands, cuffing his hands to the headboard.

Matt eyes opened up. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed.   
"Nothing. Now. Hold still! Or, you will get dye in your eyes." Jordan said, laughing. "I told you, make me take two days off. Well, I had to do something to pass the time." She giggled.  
"Then dye Shanny's hair." He hissed.

"Already did it." She shot back.  
"Oh, you owe me a night. Just so you know, Jordie." He said, breaking the cuffs.  
Sitting up on bed "If you're going to do this, you best make me look good." Matt told her.  
'Always get my way.' she thought to herself.  
"Don't get used to it." Matt told her, as she busted out laughing, along with Shannon and Adam.

Jordan stood at the mirror, looking at herself. She smiled, it felt good to be Mistress Sinful again. Matt walked in, with his Sliver sarong on, and new blonde streaked hair. Jordan smiled even bigger. She loved how he looked with it.  
"You know, I will get even for this. Right?" Matt asked her.  
"No. You won't. Because you look sexy like that, and you know it." Jordan told him, sticking her  
tongue out at him.

Adam walked in with his tight leather pants on, and Shannon walked in, wearing his black and sliver sarong. "You ready Mistress?" Shannon asked.  
"No she's not. She's not Mistress Sinful yet." Adam told them. He pulled out her new choker. "She's not Mistress Sinful until she puts this on." He said, putting it on her.  
She smiled at him. "Did you and Jay talk yet?" She asked.  
"Yup, how did you think I got this black eye? We fought, then talked, and I forgave him."  
Shannon laughed, "Jay kicked your ass."  
"Hush lil one. Is Jeff ready? He's the one who needs to knock Cry's socks off." Jordan told him. "Yup. You are going to tell her in private, that she is Jay's sub, right?" Shannon asked.

"Already told her, and she's cool with it. I think she does take after me. She has a taste for Canadian, and southern men." Jordan told them, laughing.  
The four of them walked down to the ballroom. Mercy was waiting with Hunter. "Well sis, our baby girl is growing up." Mercy told her, with tears in her eyes.  
"I know. But, at least we chose two good men for her. Oh, once again. Huntsy, thank you for giving up Jeffy. I owe you one." Jordan said, kissing his cheek.  
"Good. You can let someone back on the island. I want you to let Sean back on. " Hunter  
told her. "Mercy loves him, and I miss him."  
"Ok, Bro. If that's what you want, it's cool with me. I'll call him tonight, and tell him." Jordan  
told him, as Kevin called out. "Welcome to the Island of Eden! Meet the Mistress of the island, Mistress Sinful! And her boys, Edge, Ice, and Lil One"  
Edge and Ice put Sinful up on their shoulders, carrying her in. Lil one carried the train. She sat in  
her chair. Then Kevin called "Please meet our second Mistress of the island, Mistress Mercy."  
Hunter carried her on his shoulder. Then Crystal walked through the door with Billy and John.  
"Ok sis. Remember you're not a Mistress yet. Your name will be Lady Mystic." Billy told her.  
Kevin called out "Now, meet the future Mistress of the island, Lady Mystic."  
Doors opened. Both Jordan and Mercy smiled, watching as she walked in. She sat next to Jordan and Mercy on a padded footstool.

"Today is Lady Mystic's birthday, and her sisters have chosen her first sub. Jeffery." Jeff walked out onto the stage in a red sarong.  
Jordan could tell, he was happy to be a sub once again. But what shocked her was who also walked out. Jay. He whispered something into Kevin's ear. Kevin grinned, and smiled. "Well, I just found out that our two Mistresses couldn't agree on Lady Mystic's sub, so she gets two! Mystic, your second sub is Christian."  
They both walked down to her. Jeff kissed her knee "Your wish is my command." He told her. Jay kissed her hand "Your wish is my command." He told her.  
Jordan smiled, seeing the look in Crystal's eyes.  
She fell hard for Jay.  
Jordan sat, watching the guests as they talked and ate. Kevin walked up to Matt "Hey, son. I see Jordan got bored. Looks good." He said, laughing when Matt rolled his eyes at him.  
"Yeah. Matt it does look good. You better be glad she didn't use Ruby Red on you."  
Jordan looked up "Oh, that's an idea! Ruby Red."  
"Don't even think about it, Sinful," He hissed to her.  
"Oh, I will think about it, and if you keep getting smart with me, I may just do it." She smiled  
sweetly.

Matt watched, as Jeff talked to Crystal, and how Jay kept one eye on Cry, and one on the room. He looked at Matt and Kevin. "Something's not right with those two women over there. Get Mercy. I need her to tell me, if I am seeing things." Jay told them. Mercy walked up to him. "What's up?" She asked.  
"Do you think that's who I think it is?" Jay asked.

"Yup, it's them. Thank god Jordi diamond is in New York. That what their after." Mercy told him.

"Is that the new collar she's wearing now?" Jay asked.  
"Yes, the diamond will be added at a later time." Mercy told him.  
Kevin and Shawn stood there listening "Is Jordan in any danger with them on the island?" Kevin asked. "No. They are going to lay low. It's Matt we need to worry about. He's the one with the pictures, which we have copies of." Mercy told them, looking at Jordan, Matt, Adam, and Shannon. Kevin and Shawn both growled. Matt had been through enough hell since he's been on Eden. Now, there was this new threat. Both were determined to keep him safe from any more pain and injury.  
Hogan watched the party from the woods. He saw Kay and Zee watching Jordan. He picked up his cell phone.  
"Does she have it?" He asked.

"No. Edge and Christian aren't taking any chances with the diamond. From what we heard, the diamond's not even on the island. Someone by the name of Scott Hall has it in a safe for them." Kay told him.   
"Damn it! I want that diamond," he hissed. "It's worth over ten million dollars."  
"Tell me something I don't know! We'll find out. But, first, I need to get those pictures." Kay hissed.  
"Who has them?" Hogan asked.  
"Matt Hardy." She answered.  
Hogan growled. "Kill him." He demanded, "I don't care how. Matt is a dangerous man, and a very lethal threat to our business. I want his head!" Hogan hissed.  
Zee looked at Kay "He losing it. Jordan Callaway is crazier then hell. I ain't messing with her."

Hogan knew the women were deathly afraid of Jordan.  
Therefore, he knew he would have to take Matt out. He tried once, only to be stopped by Kevin. This time, he would not fail. He took the sniper rifle he had stolen from the weapons room, and took aim. "Goodbye, ICE." He growled. He fired the rifle, only to find that the sight was off, intentionally. "DAMMIT!" he screamed, as the bullet hit the wall behind Matt, sending everyone into frenzy. Adam threw Matt to the ground, and covered him with his own body. Kevin, Shawn, Hunter, and Black Jack went outside, weapons drawn. They searched the woods, where the shot was fired. They found the empty casing, but, no rifle.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? HIS MEN WANT TO PLAY? OH AM I GOING TO PLAY!" Jordan yelled, getting up from under Shannon.

"Where's Cry?" Jordan asked.  
"She's here, don't worry. I'm getting her out of here." Jay yelled, pulling her and Jeff along.  
Jordan ran to the woods, with her gun. She found everyone looking at casing. John came running up.  
"We've got trouble ya'll. Hogan's gone, and Shane almost got away. Guess who got her hands on him?" John asked, smirking.  
"Who?" Shawn asked.  
"Crystal, Jordi have you been giving her kick boxing lessons?" He asked.  
"Yes, I have. He's still breathing right?" Jordan asked.  
"Barely' was all John would tell her.  
"How bad?" Jordan asked, already knowing.

"Not too bad, sweetie. She may have broken his nose that's all."   
Jeff was with Cry. He punched Shane in the face. Adam walked in. Seeing this, he couldn't help but smile 'Ron's right, you are a mini Jordan'

"Ron, Kevin said to knock him out, so can't get away."  
He's already out, thanks to Jeff." Ron told him.

During this time, Ice has taken control over Matt, and has left the courtyard, in search of Hogan.

Even though the bullet missed, the intent did not pass by him. Hogan wanted him dead, and he was determined to find the bastard first.

Shanny ran down to the basement. "Adam! Jordan! Matt's gone! Even though he's not Matt. ICE has come out again, and this time, I think he's here to stay."  
Adam growled. "Son of a bitch! How stupid can he get?"  
Jordan looked at him. "He needs Edge and Sinful. Together, we can find him. And Hogan." She  
hissed.

Jeff ran out in search of his brother. He let Wolf out. He was going to stop Ice from killing anyone, and ruining his own life. He stayed in the background, and watched as his brother was hurt more times than he wanted to remember. NOW, it was time for a face-to-face confrontation.  
Jordan picked up her cell phone, calling Jay.  
"Jay, you and Jeff get Crystal and Shannon off the island. Take them to Texas, or Key West for few days." She told him.  
"We've got a problem. Jeff's gone. He took off to find Matt." Jay told her.  
Jordan threw her cell phone against the wall. "Damn!  
Now, not only do we have Ice on the loose, but now Wolf. We've got to find those two. Call Billy, tell him to fix the needles, and call Sara. She has to bring Sinful and Edge out fast."

Sara, Mark, Ivory, and Billy came to Jordan's office.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Jodie?" Sara asked.  
"Yes. I can't wait the week to get the meds out of my body. This is faster, so do it." Jordan told her, as Adam and her sat across from her.

"Jordan, Adam, look into the light. You're going into a deep sleep. When I snap my fingers, you two will no longer be Jordan and Adam, but this island's worst fear, Sinful and Edge, in full force. No signs of Jordan and Adam. But when you hear the phrase Fire and Ice, Jordan and Adam must come out." Sara said, snapping her fingers. When they opened their eyes, everyone in the room took a step back, seeing the pure evil now in their eyes.

"Hello, everyone. Now, excuse us while we go get Ice and Wolf back here, and KILL HOGAN." Edge told them, kissing Sinful. "Ready to have some fun, Darling?" Edge asked.  
"Yes. Lets go kick some ass." Sinful told him. "I want to play with Ice again.' She said with an evil grin.  
Ice is searching for clues as to Hogan's whereabouts.  
Wolf is looking for Ice, following his trail. Wolf sees Hogan, and attacks him. "Son of a bitch! Try to kill my brother? I sure as hell don't think so!" Wolf screams, as he brings Hogan down. Ice turns at that scream, and watches as his brother fights Hogan. He saw the look in Jeff's eyes, and knew it wasn't him, it was Wolf. He smiled, evilly, knowing Hogan was in for a fight.

Hogan tried to fight Wolf, but, found it hard. "Damn, I thought Ice was tough!" He hissed, as he kicked Wolf in the stomach, doubling him. "But, I brought him down once. I can bring you down as well." He clubbed Wolf in the back of the head, knocking him out. Ice growled. "Time for you to die!" He hissed. He punched Hogan in the nose.

Edge heard that familiar growl, and smiled. He knew what was happening. As did Jordan. They followed the sound, and watched as Ice fought Hogan. When Hogan surprised him with a roundhouse kick, knocking him down. He secretly got to his knife, as he was aware of his audience. He grabbed Ice's hair, and yanked his head back. "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" He mimicked. He put  
the blade next to Matt's throat, and was about to slit it, when he fell over, dead. A dagger stuck in his back. Jordan's dagger. She threw it, as she saw the glint of the knife. Edge had growled, for he knew he couldn't reach them in time. But, when he saw her with her dagger, he ran toward Ice, determined to keep him safe. He caught Ice as he fell to the ground; there was a small cut in his throat. Edge took his shirt and ripped it, placing it on the wound to stop the bleeding. Jordan used her cell to call for Kevin and Hunter for security, and Ron to help Ice. Sara answered the phone, and said the phrase.  
Immediately, Jordan came back. She watched as Edge carried Ice back, with Wolf right behind him. She was about to say the words to him, but thought better of it. She knew how Edge felt about Ice, and chose to wait.

Ron quickly met them, and examined Ice, as Kevin had his men carry Hogan's body.  
"Put him down in the basement. I want Shane McMahon to see him." Jordan told them. Shane followed them to the infirmary. He kept looking at Edge, and the way he carried Ice. He also watched Jordan, and the expression of love and concern. He had fell in love with her the first minute he stepped off the plane.

Edge tried to reach Ice. 'Ice, talk to me.'  
'I'll here.' Ice sent back. Edge smiled.  
Kay and Zee watched all this. They saw the look in Jordan's face. They wanted those pictures, but, to cross paths with her? No, they were not willing to do that. "Hogan's gone, but we could still go after the diamond. But, lets not cross Jordan. Maybe her little sister is the answer to getting to the diamond." Kay said.  
"Kidnap her?" Zee asked.  
"Yes. Jordan will give up the diamond. I want you to get Shane back. He's the only one who can sell the diamond, and get us the money it's worth."  
"Kay, if we do this, we are crossing Jordan Callaway! We are signing our own death warrant. I hope this diamond is worth that!"

Matt sat in Jordan's office. Jordan looked up from her paper work. "What? Oh, that's right. You can't talk! God, it's so nice." She said with an evil grin as he flipped her the bird.  
"Sinny, leave him alone. It's not his fault he can't talk for at least a week." Shanny told her.  
"Or, he can't have sex with you too?" Jordan asked, being a total bitch now.  
"I still have Addy." He said, with an evil grin.  
Matt picked up a notepaper and wrote. "Wait until the two of you want to get laid."  
Jordan read it, and looked at him. "I have Addy AND Shanny." She said, with an evil grin.   
He wrote again "Who can make you scream though?"  
Jordan laughed, she was really in a bitch mood. "Lets see, there's Shannon, Adam, Shawn, would you like more?"  
Matt got up, waving bye to her. He saw this as a way to help Sugar with what he wants. 'Jordan may say Adam and Shanny can keep her satisfied but I know better.' He thought to himself

"Come back, Matty! I'm sorry! I'm bored that's all. You know I was just playing baby." He just walked.

"Damn it, he's up to something."  
"Yup, he's going to help Shane with something. You know he loved him once, and I think he still does." Shannon told her.  
"What? Are you trying to tell me he leaving us?" Jordan asked.  
"I don't know, Jordie. But, I know it does have something to do with you and Sugar." He told her

"Ok, Shannon. I know Shane trained you, I want the truth because there's no file on Shane Helms. Is he, how should I ask this, gay, or bi?" She asked.  
"He's bi, Jordan. Let's just say he and Terri had a good time before she left the island." Shannon told her.  
Matt knocked on Sugar's door. "Hey baby. Let me guess Jordan is in a bad mood, or a bitch mood?"

Matt lipped bitch. Sugar laughed. "Ok, come in. You can stay here as long as you like." He told him. Shane took his hand, and led him to the couch. They kissed at first. Shane knew this is what Matt wanted. It hurt Matt's throat to kiss like this, but he had wanted Shane again for so long, he would endure the pain. Shane took the invitation to deep kiss Matt. He missed the sweet taste of his mouth. He had secretly wanted to make love to him since he got on the island. Shane took Matt's shirt off, and kissed down his neck, and reached his nipples, bringing them to attention. Matt groaned, as he felt that wondrous magical mouth on him. He had forgotten how wonderful Shane was when they made love. He was about to get a refresher course. Matt wound his hands into Shane's hair, trying to force him down to his cock. Shane smiled. "Missed me, huh, baby?" He asked.

Matt moaned, and nodded. Shane unbuttoned Matt's tight jeans, and slid them off, releasing his  
hard cock. "I can see that you have." Shane said, laughing. Matt whined. He wanted Shane's mouth around his cock, badly. Shane licked the tip. Matt gasped, arching off the couch. Shane teased his cock more, and then took it completely. Oh, God, Baby!" Matt said

"SHHHH. Don't talk. You aren't supposed to, remember?"  
Matt groaned. He hated that part of it.

Shane took Matt's cock into his mouth, and sucked hungrily. Matt arched into that mouth. The heat that surrounded his cock, he found heavenly. He  
remembered what he asked Jordan, and he was about to prove he could do it to anyone. He forced Shane down to the floor, and took his clothes off quickly. Shane was shocked by the quickness, but relaxed. He enjoyed the feel of Matt's mouth on him. He gasped in surprise, when he found himself filled with Matt's slick cock. He wondered how Matt had done that, but he gasped when his sweet spot was hit with the first thrust. Matt smiled. He knew he was going to make Shane scream. He increased his thrusts, making sure he hit Shane's spot every time. When he knew Shane was close, he pulled out. Shane groaned, when he felt Matt pull out. Matt  
waited until the sensation was gone, and he thrusted back into him. Shane screamed, when his spot was hit, and he found the edge, and went over. Matt smiled. He knew Jordan heard the scream. He was not paying attention to Shane, when he found himself under him, with Shane's cock filling him. He moaned, as he was filled over and over. He bucked into Shane, trying to get more out of him. Shane smiled. "So damn sweet, baby. I have missed you so much." He said. He hit Matt's sweet spot, and watched as his best friend found sweet release. The tightness around his cocks enough to send him to his 2nd orgasm. "YES! SO SWEET! SO DAMN HOT!" He shouted they both found it hard to regain their breath, and they curled into each other's arms. Shane covered them with the afghan he had draped over the couch. "I missed you, Matt." He said, as Matt lay on his chest. "I still LOVE you."

"I missed you too, Sugar." Matt replied. "I love you, too."  
They slowly drifted off to sleep. Matt woke up three hours later. He looked at Shane, in a way feeling bad. He knew he used Shane. So, he also knew that he would have to tell Shane that he does plan on staying with Adam, Jordan, and Shannon.  
But then something hit him. When he remembered a drunken night with Shane. He smiled. Shane opened his eyes, looking at him. "What? If you feel bad, don't. I know you will stay with them. You love them, and they love you. Hey, I will find someone." Shane told him.

"What if I could give you your one fantasy?" Matt asked with, smiling.  
"What are you talking about? Who?" Shane asked.  
"Jordan. You want her to dominate you. You told me when you drunk one night. I can set it up." Matt told him.  
"How can you?" "Jordan is still Mistress of the island, and Eden is the island where you can make you wildest sexual dreams come true." Matt told him.  
Shane smiled. "Okay, but what about Adam and Shannon?" Shane asked.  
"Not to worry. I told Adam, and he's cool with it. And, Adam will keep our lil horny dog busy."  
Matt told him laughing.

Matt sat in Kevin's office as Crystal came in.  
"Hey, Kev. Jay told me to come in here. He has to check our room, because I thought I saw someone outside my room." She told them.  
"OK, sweetie. Whisper is in her office, going over the bank accounts. So you can go bug her." Kevin told her.  
"Oh, you don't love me anymore?" Cry asked. Of her father's friends, she loved Kevin the most.  
"Yes, I still love you baby girl. You are my goddaughter. So, you never have to worry about that.  
DON"T you ever think I don't love you." Kevin told her, pulling her into his lap, kissing her cheek.  
"Sorry, uncle Kev, it's just with everything Hogan put me through, telling me no one loved me. Shit like that, you know." Cry told them.  
"Cry, have you ever talked to Mark about the hell you be through?" Kevin asked.  
"I start seeing him this week. Orders by Jordan, Mercy, and Billy" She said, getting up laughing.  
"Yeah, never piss your sisters, or your brother off." Kevin said, laughing.  
Whisper walked in "Cry, hello sweetie. Do you want to help me?" She asked, after hearing everything.  
Matt and Kevin watched, as she left the room.  
Kevin picked up the phone. "Jay? We're moving Cry, Jeff, and you to room across from Billy."  
"Dad?" Kevin looked at Matt, realizing he could talk.  
Matt smiled. The smile that told Kevin he was up to something. "Spill it." Kevin demanded.  
"I'm trying to make Jordan jealous. Only you and Shane know that I CAN talk. She doesn't. Neither does Adam and Shanny." He sighed. But, he knew his Dad would understand. "Shane and I want to be together, Dad. But, we also want to be with the others."

"So, you are trying to make them jealous with all the time you and Sugar are spending together." Kevin replied. Matt smiled, and nodded. You are my son. NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT!" Kevin told him, laughing. "You are so BAAAAAD!" I'll keep your secret. Don't you worry. I want you to be happy, Matt. If Sugar makes you so, as well as Jordie, Adam, and Shanny, then, you'll be even more happier with that combination."  
Shane planned a special dinner for him and Matt, out on the terrace of his apartment. He was dressed in a deep blue tux, with a light blue sash. He asked Matt to wear something that Shane thought he looked damn sexy in. He waited for Matt out on the terrace, looking at the table he had set. Red table cloth with deep red candles.

Matt arrived at Shane's apartment. He quietly walked through the door, using the key he was given. He knew Shane's apartment was across from Jordan's, and that she could see them on the  
terrace. He smiled. Making Jordan jealous was easy.  
At least for him, it was. He snuck up behind Shane, and planted a kiss on his neck. Shane heard him come in, his hearing honed to hear a pin drop from his experience with private investigations. He smiled, and rose to face Matt. His smile deepened when he saw Matt had worn what he asked him to. His silver sarong. "Damn, if you don't look sexy." Shane commented.

"You don't look half bad yourself, there, Sugar." Matt replied.  
Jordan could see them, her jaw dropped at seeing Matt. Shannon and Adam sat at Jordan's desk,  
giggling. "If I didn't know you better Jordie, I'd swear you are getting jealous of Sugar." Shanny told her.  
"NO, I am not. It's just he's being a brat, and you know it." Jordan told them, but knowing they were right. Matt made an appointment with her in the morning. He needed to talk to her, but if she didn't get her head together, she would say or do something she wouldn't like. "What time is my appointment with Matt?" She asked.  
"9am." Adam told her.  
She noticed that Matt sat across from Shane, with his back to her. She thought it was because he  
could watch the door, being in security and all. Truth be known, it was so he could talk to Shane,  
without Jordan finding out he could talk. After dinner, Shane wanted desert, a very special desert. Matt ala mode! He rose from his seat, and crossed to Matt, reaching for his hand, and helping him to stand. He kissed Matt deeply, passionately. He slit his eye open, and saw Jordan's jaw drop. As did Adam's. He turned Matt, so he could see. Matt snickered. Their plan was working. But, so was this kiss! He found himself to be rock hard. He could feel Shane's erection through his pants. "Let's take this inside." He said.

"UH UH." Shane said. "I want you. Right here. Right now." Shane removed Matt's sarong, as  
he lowered him to the floor. He wanted to go slow, but his need for his lover was too great. He  
quickly took Matt into his mouth, sucking hard. Matt gasped, and bucked his hips upward. "Damn, Shane! That feels sooooo fucking good!" Shane hid a bottle of strawberry lube under the table, and retrieved it. He saw Jordan and Adam watching from their railing, and Shanny from the door, smiling. Shane went to work on Matt's nipples with his mouth and using his lubed hand, worked his cock. Matt writhed underneath him. Shane placed two of his fingers inside Matt's entrance, and scissored him, getting him ready for his cock. "Yes, Sugar. Gimme more." Matt  
pleaded. "I need you inside me, now!" Shane, as always, obliged. He thrusted into Matt, hard and fast. Matt tried to scream, but Shane placed his hand over his mouth. "You can't. She'll hear you." Matt nodded, and bit his lip. The feel of Sugar's cock inside him was paradise. 'Hmmm,  
Paradise...Eden...Sugar...yep, paradise.' he thought. Shane moved slowly inside  
Matt, always glancing to gauge Jordan's reaction. She was pissed. Or, was she? She could see Adam's hand stroking her backside. He was definitely turned on by what he was watching. And, apparently, so was she.

Shane bent down, and took Matt's nipple in his mouth, furthering the sensation, and bringing him closer to climax. Matt pushed him up, and took his cock, working it furiously. Shane moaned, as he rode Matt and had his cock worked. He wanted them both to go over the edge together.

"Ready, Matty. Let's go over together."  
Matt smiled. He quickly found himself reaching that precipice, and together, they rode the wave of ecstasy.  
Jordan, Adam, and Shannon watched as the two lovers reached the edge. Adam thought that scene was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life. He knew how Matt looked when he reached that point of descent, and knew exactly what Shane was thinking as he watched  
him. He knew then that Shane made Matt happy. He also knew that there was a chance he could lose his dark angel. That made him sad. He would talk to Matt about Shane joining their family. Even if it was selfish, he didn't want to lose that darkness he loved so much.

Jordan, Terri and Shawn all returned to Eden. The first thing Jordan did was to call Matt into her  
office. She thought he still couldn't talk due to the deep cut in his esophagus. He came in smiling, and sat down. He frowned when he noticed the sad look in her eyes. He wrote on the pad he had with him. "What's wrong, Angel Eyes?"

Jordan looked at him. "I know about you and Shane." She told him.

He looked down, trying to look ashamed. "I know he makes you happy. I know you and he have a history together. I also know for a fact, he's still in love with you. And, you with him."

"I Love you, Jordie." He wrote. "I love Adam and Shanny!"  
"But, Shane is first in your heart. I know that, and so do you. So, as of now, I release you  
from any commitment you may think you have to me, Adam and Shanny." She said, rising from her chair and leaving the room.  
Matt was shocked. Shane overheard what she said. In a way, he was happy. He did want Matt back, all to himself. But, he also wanted to have Jordan, if just for once. He walked in and knelt by Matt. "I heard what she said. If you will have me, I would be honored to be yours completely." He told him.  
"I need time, Shane. I love those guys. And, for her to tell me it's over, and that I'm free. I never  
thought otherwise. I always was free around them. Now, I don't know what to do."  
Shane nodded. "I'll give you all the time in the world, baby. All you will ever need. Just know, I LOVE YOU."

Jordan sat on her bed crying Adam, hearing what she did, was angry. "Why? Why?" Adam kept asking.  
"Because he needs this Adam, and for once, I'm going to do the right thing." Jordan said, handing him her collar. She kissed his cheek "Good bye my love." She said, picking up her bag, walking out. Shannon stood out on the deck, hearing everything. Adam stood there in shock.

"I think she just left us Shanny, MATTHEW!" Adam yelled. Adam and Shannon walked into living room, finding Matt, sitting, crying softly. "How could this backfire like this? Terri  
told me I was playing with fire, and to be careful. Did I listen? No." Matt told them.  
Shane sat there, knowing he may get his ass kicked by these three men.  
"Matt, you better make this right, or we will lose her. Scott called, Jordan may quit." Shannon hissed.

"I WON'T LOSE HER! SHE MAKES ME HAPPY DAMN IT!" Shannon screamed. Shannon grabbed the phone, trying to call her. She finally picked up the phone. "Jordan please, come back! I need you please? I love you, and you saying you want us happy? Well, you make me happy. Let me see you! Please, let me show you I still love you! Where are you? I know  
you're still on the island." Shannon cried.  
Jordan started to cry softly "I'm at Mick's house. Mercy's letting me use it." She told him.  
Shannon looked at them. "I am going to bring her back. I'm going to show her love. What ever  
you two are trying to do, you better get it going. OR, LEAVE! You have your freedom Matt, leave the island." Shannon hissed.

Adam stood there, shocked at Shannon. He walked him to the door. "Lil One, you do love her, don't you?" Adam asked, hugging him.  
"More then you know Addy, more then you know. She showed me love." Shannon told him, kissing him softly. Shannon walked to Mick's house. He knocked on the door, when a hand wrapped around his waist. "Easy, lil One, we just need to see her." Matt told him.  
"FUCK OFF! You're not hurting her anymore." Shannon hissed.  
"Shanny, I want you to listen to me. Have I ever lied to you?" Matt asked.  
"No."

"Ok. I'm going to tell you something. Shane has a fantasy, and that is to be dommed by Jordan. He wants one night with her. I love her, she is my female soul mate. Ice even loves her. So, why  
would I hurt her? Baby, I swear on YOUR life, I'm not going to hurt her. But, it's time for her to know the truth, I don't want to leave you guys. I want to add Sugar to us." Matt told him.  
"Ok, Matt. But, if you hurt her, I swear I will kick your ass. You better make things right."  
Shannon told him.  
"Good. Get back to the apartment, I need to talk to her now." Matt told him, going to the door  
with Shane. Shannon walked away. Matt knocked on the door. Waiting for Jordan to answer it. Jordan opened the door, seeing who was standing there "What do you want?" She asked.   
"It's time you knew the truth." Matt told her. They made their way inside the room. Matt went to the window, making sure everything was clear, he then checked the house, for security. Shane helped him check the place out.  
"Matthew, you're father already checked this place out. It's clear." Jordan told him, angrily. "What the hell do you want? I gave you your freedom. What else is there?"  
"You." Matt told her.

Jordan looked at him. "Excuse me?"  
Matt went to her, took her hand. "We are here to confess something. The things between Shane and I, that you have witnessed, were not meant to hurt you. They were meant to make you want to be with Shane."

Jordan was shocked. "Shane?"

Jordan studied Shane and Matt. She had to admit that he was right. The sight of those two dark and handsome men was the most beautiful sight in the universe. She smiled. "Why didn't you tell me, Sugar? Why the secrecy?"  
Shane looked at Matt for support. Matt nodded. "I was afraid. I didn't want to be rejected by another woman. I wanted you so badly. Seeing you with Matty, made me jealous. When Matt came to me with his plan, I was more than happy to go along. For several reasons, really. But, mostly, for my own selfish needs. See, I wanted my Dark Angel back, and the chance to have  
that, made me happier than I have been in years."  
Matt didn't know that last part. He looked at Shane, shocked. "Yes, I wanted to be with you. I told you I love you. I will do anything I have to do to be with you, Matt." He said, leaning down to kiss him.

Matt returned that kiss.  
Jordan watched with amazement. She had seen men together like that before, but something about these two was more amazingly beautiful than any other couple. That includes Adam and Shanny. Shane looked at Jordan. "Well, what do you say?" Jordan smiled. "I have no problem with that, Shane. "But, we need to talk to Adam and Shannon about this."

Matt smile evilly "I already did, Sinny. Adam knows. And Shannon already knows, He found out tonight. Sinny, I swear on my love for you, I never in my life meant to hurt you, baby. Please, forgive me? I will do anything you want." Matt told her.  
"Really? Anything?" Jordan asked, grinning. She walked over to Matt, pushing him into the chair. "You don't move until I tell you to. I will be right back. And you, Sugar, when I return, you'd better be naked." She said, walking into the other room. Jordan walked to the window knowing  
who was below it. "Shanny, get up here now, baby. Where's Addy?" she asked as he climbed into the window. "Back at the apartment. He knew what was going to happen, he said to have fun. And, he thought Sugar may like this, we know Matty does." Shannon told her, handing her a purple Sarong, and her thong. "Can I stay and watch? Please? I love it when you get all Dom on someone. I'll be a good boy." Shanny asked, trying to help her change  
clothes.

She kissed him. "Yes lil one, you may stay." Jordan told him. Jordan went into the other room, to  
change her clothes. While she was gone, Shane got an evil grin on his face, and stared  
at Matt, sitting in the chair.  
Matt stared back. He knew that look all too well. He smiled, looked at Shannon, standing by the  
window, back at Shane. He beckoned him to the chair.

Shane went to the chair, and knelt in front of Matt.  
He took his left hand, and caressed Matt's cock through his jeans, feeling the hardness there. He put his right hand behind Matt's neck, and drew him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Shannon smiled, and decided not to run and tell Jordan to hurry. He wanted to see these two got at each other in sexual bliss.  
Shane took Matt's jeans off, sat him back in the chair, and devoured his cock. Matt moaned, and threw his head back. Shane looked at him, and smiled. He had his dark angel back in his life, and by the looks of it, for all eternity. Matt looked back down at Shane, and pushed him back.  
He made quick work of Shane's pants, and slid his cock in. He thrusted in deep and hard.  
Shannon watched, totally amazed that something could be so beautiful. Matt rode Shane hard and fast. Shane writhed under him. This was the scene that Jordan walked in on. She stood there, totally unable to move. She was right. They were beautiful. She would make sure they stayed  
that way in her family.

He wanted to see first hand how hot these two are. Matt moaned deep in his throat, as his mouth was caressed by Shane's hot tongue, and his cock was being massaged through his jeans, which were becoming more and more uncomfortable. He wanted them off desperately. Shane pulled his mouth away from Matt's, and went down to his jeans, using his teeth to unzip the jeans, never taking his eyes off Matt.

Shannon found himself getting aroused by what he was watching. Matt knew this, and winked. 'It's only the beginning, Lil One.' He sent.

Shannon smiled, watching Shane go to work on Matt's rock hard cock. Matt threw his head back, and moaned, as his cock was engulfed in heat and wetness. Shane went to work on Matt's cock, bobbing his head up and down. He knew it drove Matt crazy when he went slow and steady. But, for some reason, he seemed to be enjoying this. When Jordan came out of the room, she froze. The sight in front of her immediately sent shivers up her spine, and excited her to no end. She noticed Shanny watching intently. He looked at her. 'They are beautiful together.' He sent.  
'It gets better, Shanny.' Matt answers. 'Watch this.' Matt looked down at Shane and met that stare. "Take me now, Sugar. Fuck me." Shane shook his head, and removed his mouth. "I don't fuck you, Matt. I make love to you." He said.  
"And, I am in control here!" Jordan stated. She went over and kissed Shane, tasting Matt's pre-cum. She melted into that hot kiss.  
Matt and Shannon smiled. They knew now Shane was part of the family.  
Jordan reached for Matt's hand and drew him to the floor. "On your knees." She demanded. She turned to Shane. "You lay down."  
Shane smiled, and obeyed the command. He laid down right beside Matt, and started to reach for Matt's cock.

Jordan slapped the hand away. "Uh uh. You don't touch him, yet."   
Matt smiled. He knew what she had planned.  
She smiled back. She bent down and took Shane's cock in her mouth.  
Shane bucked up into that mouth, gasping.  
Matt took the lube Shannon handed him, and prepared Jordan's mound. Jordan moaned, as she felt fingers inside her. Matt smiled, watching Shane's face. He was in heaven. He was about to go beyond that! Jordan straddled Shane, and placed her entrance over him. She quickly impaled herself on him. They both screamed at the contact.  
She was hot, and wet with lube, he was rock hard, and leaking. As she began to move on him, Matt got up, and was about to get dressed when Shannon walked to him, naked, knelt down, and took his cock in his mouth. Matt was surprised.

"He wants you, Matty. Let him have you." Shane said. "I want to see you with him. He's beautiful. Just like you."  
Matt went to his knees. Shannon followed him, forcing him down to the floor. Shannon quickly  
impaled himself on Matt's cock. Matt bucked into him.  
Shane watched this, while bucking into Jordan. "Keep your eyes on Jordan." Shannon told him. "Watch her. I'll take care of Matty."  
In unison, Jordan and Shannon rode their respective lovers until they thought they couldn't take any more. Shane kept glancing over at Matt. As beautiful as Shannon was riding him, Shane thought Matt was just as beautiful, lost in sexual paradise, when he was being ridden like he was.  
Shane smiled. He had his long lost love back, and a family. They were all lost in sexual abyss, as they found their release at the same time. Jordan collapsed onto Shane, and Shannon fell on Matt. Matt reached and found Shane's hand, and held it tightly. They smiled at each other. Matt knew of Shane's other identity, and together, they were a formidable team indeed.

Adam stood in the bedroom door, smiling. He walked over, kissed his sleeping wife.

"Shane, if you hurt her, or them, you will find out why they call me Edge. Well, one of reasons they call me Edge, but for now, rest." Adam told him.  
Matt woke up, looked around, and did not see Jordan. He got worried. He saw that the sliding doors to the deck were open, so, he got up. Putting on his pants, walking slowly. He saw Adam and Jordan, talking and eating. He smiled, watching them. His feelings for Jordan stronger then ever. She was looking out at the beach, when he came out, and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him. "So, I see Shanny didn't kill you like I thought he would." She said, laughing.

"Smart ass. The day I can't keep up with our Lil One is the day I give up sex." He said, laughing, picking her up, and placing her in his lap.

"Hey, who's that walking on the beach this late?" Matt asked.  
"It's Cry and Jay. She might be having nightmares. Mark told me she'd have them. I went through them. So did Mercy, and I am sure Billy did too. It's a part of healing. She has Jay and Jeff to help her. And I am glad she does." Jordan told them, watching Jay and Cry walk down the beach.  
"Jordan, do you think they're having sex?" Adam asked.  
"To tell you the truth, if they're not, it would shock me." Jordan told him, putting a grape in her mouth.

Two Days Later,  
Jay and Cry walked down the beach, not knowing Jordan had moved to Mick's old house.  
Jay took her hand. "Listen, Blu, you need to talk to your sister about these nightmares. They're getting worse for you. Can you even remember them?" He asked.   
Cry tried to remember those nightmares. They were so horrific, she really didn't want to, but she knew it would help to put it behind her. She looked down the beach, and saw a lone figure, walking toward them. He wasn't even looking at them, he was  
looking out over the ocean. But, in her mind, he was staring a hole right through her. She tensed, as the figure approached them. She didn't see Shaney, she saw Shane McMahon. She screamed. "YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME ANYMORE!"

Adam was out for his nightly jog. With Jordan in meetings with Mark and Black Jack, he had some free time. He heard Cry's yells and ran to her. He saw Jay trying calm her down, but for some reason, she refused to believe it was Shaney. Jordan, Billy, and Mercy must have heard, or  
felt, that Cry was in trouble. They all showed up.  
They all tried to talk to her, but she could her them. She was lost in another nightmare.  
"Blu look at me. Blu look at me." Jay kept telling her.  
"Adam go get Mark now." Jordan told him. Adam ran to get Mark, only to have Matt stop him.  
"No. No need for Mark. Watch." He said, as he walked to Shaney. He wrapped his arms around him. Jordan smiled. She knew what he was doing. Cry watched, as someone she knew in her life now, takes that person on the beach, and wrapped his loving arms around him. She calmed down. "It's not Shane, is it?" She asked Jay.  
Jay smiled. "It's Shane." She tensed again. "Only, it's Shane HELMS, not McMahon." He assured her.

They watched, as Matt and Shaney walked to them. Cry sobbed, and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! I thought you were Shane McMahon."

"It's alright, Cry. I understand. You know, I would never hurt you." Shane said.  
She nodded as she continued to cry. Jordan and Adam went to Matt, and smiled at him. "Great idea there, Matty." Adam told him, placing an arm protectively around him. "How did you know?"

"I just thought that if she saw someone she knew now, walk up to a ghost from her past, and embrace him, that she would see it was just a ghost. No one to hurt her."  
Jordan walked over to Cry. "Cry, walk with me lil sis. We need to talk." They walked down the beach, when Jordan finally said. "Cry, I want you to tell me the truth. Have you had sex with Jay yet?"  
Crystal's eyes went wide. "What? I know the rules! I can't have sex until I'm 18." She told her.  
"I know the rules. I am the reason they were made. In case you've forgotten, I have been here most of my life." Jordan told her, laughing.  
"I've thought about it though, I won't lie. I want to give myself to him, and Jeff. Jordie, I'm in love with them. I want to. But, I don't want to end up in Texas." Cry told her.  
"Well, if you can swear to me, that you are sure you are in love with them, I will allow you to take your relationship to the next level with them. And that means, going on birth control. This  
may help you heal."  
Cry smiled. She wanted her first night with them to be special, and started to plan it out in her head.

Jordan watched this, and thought, 'Oh, Lord, What have I done? Those boys are gonna be in BIG trouble!'

"What's so funny?" Shane asked. He looked puzzled, at Matt, who was trying not to fall over laughing.  
Adam looked at him also. 'What in the hell has gotten into you?'  
'Cry. Jordan told her that it was all right if she had sex with Jay and Jeff. Cry started planning out  
a very special night for them. And, Jordan thought. 'What have I done? Those two boys are in BIG trouble!'  
Adam smiled, as Matt told him this, then, he too busted out laughing. Shane looked at them like they had lost their minds. "Shaney, just open up your mind. You'll be able to hear all 3 of us, if you do." Matt told him, gasping for air.  
Shane relaxed, and opened his mind. 'Can you hear me?' Matt asked through his mind.  
Shane's eyes went wide. 'Yeah. But, how?'  
Matt looked at him. "You are the last part of our soul, Shane. All you ever had to do, was open your mind up."  
"But, there's only 4 parts to a soul." Shane argued.  
Adam laughed. "Hell, Shane. You and Matt are so much alike, it's like looking at the same part!"

"We do have our differences." Shane told him.  
"Not when it comes to protecting your family, you don't" Adam stated.  
"Shane, we might have different ways of doing it, dealing with trouble, but Addy's right. We are  
very much alike. We will do anything to protect what is ours." Matt told him.  
"We're not as different as you may think, ICE." Shane said.  
Matt was surprised at that statement.

Shane smiled. "Yes, I know all about your alter ego. Remember, I was the one you came to, after  
that altercation in Texas."  
Matt smiled. "I remember. Vividly."  
Adam was confused. What altercation? What was Shane talking about?  
Shane looked at Adam. "Matt killed a man in Texas."  
"I didn't. ICE did." Matt corrected. Adam looked at him. "He was trying to pick me up." Was all that he said about it.

"So you killed him?" Adam asked.  
"He wouldn't take no for an answer." Matt replied, trying to maintain control. He felt he didn't have to defend himself to Adam.  
Adam smiled. "Just like Edge would do, if someone wouldn't take no for an answer."  
"Addy, back off now baby. Matt doesn't want to talk about it. So, this subject is closed." Jordan told him, walking up to them.  
"Ok, Sinny. It's closed. I just wanted to know." Adam told her.  
"Well, I need you to go find your brother, and tell him, I want to talk to him now Matt, I need you to go find Jeffy. But first, I want to talk to you alone." Jordan told him.  
Jordan took Matt's hand, pulled him to the side. "Matty, I want you to tell me something. Who knows about the guy you killed? And, why did you lie? It wasn't because he was hitting on you. It was because he tried to rape Billy. Isn't that what you told Shane?" Jordan asked.

"Angel, I told him that because, at the time, I swore to Billy I wouldn't tell anyone. Because, he  
was scared of what Black Jack would have done to him. Don't forget, Jordie, Billy and I were only seventeen at the time." Matt told her.  
"I agree with you, it's Billy's place to tell the truth, and I will talk to him. But, for now, yours  
and my brother's secret is still safe with me. I just don't want any more lies. Now, go find Jeffy."

Little did she know, that she would soon find out about another little secret that Matt had totally  
buried in his mind. One that would rock the entire clan.

Jeff and Jay sat in their living room, looking at Billy and Jordan. "I gave my blessing to Cry about taking you relationship to the next level. But, I don't want her in a Dom, and sub situation. Not yet. If you cant agree with this, tell me now. I will tell her, I changed my mind. Or, that John found out, and is going to kill me." Jordan told them.  
"Right now, she's in a place where she needs to be loved, not dominated. I will kick both your asses, if my baby sister is hurt." Billy told them, very pissed at his sister.  
"DON"T START PETER!" Jordan yelled

"JORDANNA, how could give her your blessings then? She's only 17 damn it." Billy hissed.  
"How old were you?" Jordan asked.  
"17" Billy told her.  
"Then shut the hell up."  
"We agrees Jordan, don't worry. If anything, I will tell her, I want to wait until she's 18. Because, I  
am still an FBI agent." Jay told her.  
"I agree. Jordan, don't worry. We'll take care of her." Jeff told her.

Jay and Jeff walked back to their room, and saw Cry looking at nightgowns.  
"Blu, honey, I need to talk to you. I know about Jordan telling you, that you can take our relationship to next level. Well, with me still with the FBI, I can't. Not until you're 18. But, you know Jeff loves you, and he will show you what love really is, and how it feels to have  
someone who loves you, make love to you." Jay told her.  
Cry nodded, and hugged Jay. Then, she went into her bathroom. While she was in the Keys, she bought some hair dye. She wanted to look different from her sisters. She mixed the color, and started to dye her hair. Because her hair was so long, she was having trouble doing the back.

She didn't see Jeff, standing in the doorway, watching her.  
"Need some help there?" Jeff asked.

Cry looked at him. "Yes, please. I could use some help." Cry told him.  
Jeff walked over to her, and took the bottle of hair dye from her, and worked it into her hair.  
She leaned her head down, so the back of her hair could be reached.  
Jeff knew she wanted to be made to feel special. He took the opportunity, and kissed her neck softly.  
She sighed, and leaned her head back, in order for him to reach the front of her neck, where it was more sensitive.  
He smiled, and kissed his way around to her full mouth, where he kissed her ever so softly. She  
wanted the night to be special, and even though she made plans for this night, nothing would prepare her for the feeling she was getting from this kiss.  
Jeff picked her up ever so gently, and carried her to the shower. He wanted to take her to the bed, but the dye had to come out soon.  
He turned on the shower, and adjusted the water. He slipped out of his boxers, and helped her slip out of her nightgown. He helped her into the shower, and gently put her head under the water, rinsing out the dye.  
While she was under the water, Jeff took the open invitation, and took one of her nipples in his  
mouth, sucking on it gently, and lovingly.

Cry raised her head, and watched him take her nipple, and lovingly, bring it to attention.  
He knew then that he had to get her laying down, or she would fall down in the shower He helped her out of the shower, and into the bedroom, carrying her all the way.  
Cry loved the way Jeff carried her, always-careful not to bump into any door or wall. He gently laid her down, and lay on top of her. He smiled sweetly, and leaned down to kiss her. He slowly made his way back down to her breasts, and gently sucked on them.  
She arched into that mouth, and moaned deep in her throat. Jeff kissed his way down to her womanhood, and after looking into her eyes for approval, flicked his tongue inside of her.

She was already wet and ready, from the kisses he bestowed upon her. He made sure his cock was lubed, and gently entered her. He laid his head back, and moaned. He kept telling himself he had to go slow, but, damn, she was so hot, and tight, it was hard to keep from thrusting hard. She arched into those thrusts, matching him stride for stride. "Don't go slow, Jeffy. I want you hard and fast." She told him.

He smiled, and quickened the pace. She screamed, when she found herself close to the edge, "Go with me, Jeffy!"  
Together, they went over the edge, and found the precipice they both needed. Jeff lay down beside Cry, and brought her into his arms. She smiled, and lay in his arms, trying to regain her breath. "God, Jeffy. That was beautiful. She said.

"Yes, you are." He replied. He smiled. He knew Jay listened from the door. "See if he can top that!"

Cry giggled at them, Jordan told her she now had a young Matt and Adam on her hands. If they are anything like their brothers, they will try to top each other. "Your hair came out  
nice. Does John know you dyed it Midnight Blue?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, he helped me pick it out. He told me, he could handle any color, but green." She said,  
laughing. "And, you and Jay do call me Blu. I thought why not Blue?" She rested her head  
on his chest, falling asleep. Jeff kissed the top of her head, knowing in his heart, he found his sister. A beautiful, blue haired, sister. "Jay, you love her don't you?" Jeff asked.  
"Yes, why? Jeff, are you IN love, finally?" Jay asked.  
"Yes. If I was to marry someone, I think it would be Blu. I can always feel what she feels, and I think at times, I can hear her thoughts." Jeff told him.  
Jay walked over, kissed the top of Cry's head, pulling the blanket over them. "Go to sleep. I have to talk to Kevin about taking over Jordan's old apartment." Jay told him, as he left. For the first  
time in Jeff and Crystal's lives, they felt truly safe and loved.

Matt paced back and forth, and kept looking out the window for Jordan. "Damn, why  
does she pull this shit? Going out without Shawn or me? She's going to get her fool self killed." Matt hissed.   
"Matt, cool it! You know how she is. She's out jogging! She does it every evening, you know that. What's wrong with you anyway?" Shannon asked.  
"Shane escaped again. Jordan's in danger, along with Crystal and Mercy. The three women who took down Hogan Slavery ring." Matt hissed.  
"Shit. I'm calling Kevin and Shawn. I'm locking down the island." Adam yelled. Adam called Jay, telling him and Jeff not to let Cry out of their sight. And then, he called Hunter, telling him the same.  
Jordan came back, bloody and hurt. "How did he escape?" Jordan hissed.  
"Everyone out. Jordan and I need to talk alone." Matt ordered. Everyone ran out of the  
room, Shannon dragging Shane. "Sugar, trust me, you don't want to be around when they square off." Shannon told him.  
"Dammit woman! Why do you have to pull this shit? You're lucky you didn't get killed!" Matt yelled at her.  
"Don't give me this bullshit, Matt. How did he escape? What, is Kevin getting too old for the  
job?" Jordan yelled back, cleaning the cut above her eye.  
Matt slapped Jordan. Jordan looked at him.

Just as Adam busted through the door. Matt backed away, his expression like that of a child, very  
afraid. "You want to hit someone, asshole? Hit ME!" Adam hissed.  
Matt cowered down in the corner, crying like a lost boy. "Don't hit me no more, please, don't hit me." He cried.  
Jordan and Adam were both shocked. "Matt?" Jordan called.  
"I'm sorry I was in your stuff. I won't do it again." Matt cried, trying to get as far down in the corner as he could.

Adam was shocked. As were Shannon and Shane. Neither had seen this side of Matt before.  
No one knew what he was talking about. "Matty?" Adam called, softly. He slowly walked to him. Matt watched his every move, trying to shield himself from the blows he as certain was going to  
come his way.

"Matty? It's all right. No one is gonna hurt you." Adam tried to encourage him to calm down.  
Jordan turned to Shane, "Get Billy. He's the only one who can help here."  
Shane hesitantly left the apartment, ran to Billy's, busting through the door. "BILLY! Come quick! Jordan needs your help!" He yelled, not even noticing Terri by the desk. Billy quickly got his bag. "C'mon, Terri. Jordan's in trouble."  
"It's not Jordan who's in trouble. It's Matt." Shane said.  
Billy then noticed the shocked expression in Shane's eyes. The haunted look.  
"What's wrong, Shane? What's wrong with Matt?" He asked as they went through the door.  
Terri, also, was worried. She knew Matt had been put through enough since he's been on Eden. What else could go wrong for him?  
They quickly entered Jordan's apartment. Billy saw Shannon standing by the bedroom door, and he heard the whimpered cries of what sounded like a child. Only, there wasn't a child anywhere on the island. He ran to the room, and stood stock-still at what he saw, and heard.

"I pwomise, I won't go into yer stuff, anymore." Matt cried, as he watched Adam try to come closer. "Jes don't hit me no more! Pwease?"  
Jordan saw Billy. The concerned look in her eyes spoke volumes. She did not know how to handle a child trapped in an adult's body. She had to seek help with this one.

Billy crossed to her, and watched carefully, as Adam got on his hands and knees, crawling to Matt, who cowered down lower into the corner.

"Matty, I swear, I won't hit you. You just scared me, that's all. C'mon, now. Come to me."

"No. You always tell me that. And, when I come to you. You beat me up! I ain't gonna do it no more!"  
Jordan sank down, along the wall. 'Oh, no. Matt was abused as a child! By who?'  
"Matty, look at me." Adam quietly told him.

Matt stared at him. "How long have you known me?"  
"All my life." Matt replied, childishly.  
"No. Listen to my voice. Tell me who I am"  
"You're...you're..."  
"I'm who? Matty, tell me who I am."  
Shane crossed over. "Or, me. Matty? Who am I?"  
Matt looked at him, then at Adam, back to Shane.  
"You're Shaney. My best friend." He answered.  
"Yes, I am your best friend. Now, trust me when I tell you, no one will hurt you here. You are safe with me."  
Matt nodded, then, quicker than anyone had ever seen him move, he leapt up and hugged Shaney, tightly.  
"I glad you're here, Shaney. He was going to hurt me again."  
"No, he wasn't. Matty, look at him."  
Matt shook his head. "Yes, look at Adam."  
"Adam?" Matt asked. He turned his head. Suddenly, who abused him as a child disappeared, and Adam was there. Crying, he went to Adam. "Addy." Matt whispered.  
Adam hugged him tightly. "Yes. Yes, Matty. I'm here. I'll protect ya." Jordan backed away, letting Billy do his work. Terri pulled Jordan to the side.  
"You may need this. You, Billy, or Ron, can give it to him. It's a drug, Mistress, to knock him out. If you need to. Matt's going to need more help, than you can give. I found this in Mick's office." Terri told her, handing her a file.  
Jordan walked over to her desk, and opened the file.

It was Mick's notes from Matt's interview. And what popped out shocked her.  
"Just as I thought, he was abused. But, it doesn't say by who. Are there ant videos?" Jordan asked. "No, Mistress. There isn't any on the island, but maybe in his Tampa office." Terri told her.  
Jordan called Shawn, telling him to come to her office right away. "Terri, close my bedroom door. I need to keep this from Kevin." Jordan told her.

Shawn walked in. "What's up Jordie?" Shawn asked. "I want you to go to Mick's and Mark's Tampa office with Terri, and help her bring me the videos that are there." Jordan told him. "And also, I am making Matt take leave of absence from the security team. So, be warned, you may need to help Kevin." Jordan told him.   
"Jordanna, what's going on? I want the truth. You never could lie to me. I swear I won't tell Kev, just talk to me." Shawn asked.  
"Lets just say, Matt's under the weather, and leave it at that. Please Shawn, I just need you to watch over Cry." Jordan begged.  
"Ok, for now, baby. I will drop it." Shawn told her.  
"Mistress, when do we leave?" Terri asked.  
"First thing in the morning." Jordan told them.  
Billy walked out to Jordan's office. "Jordie, I feel it would be better, if I stay here tonight. If Matt  
has another flash back, I can help you, but I think I should be in the same room as him. Can you stay in another bedroom?" Billy asked.  
"Sure. I'll stay out here." Jordan told him, with sadness in her eyes. Shannon came in, hearing this.  
"You will not sleep in your office. You will sleep with me. "Shannon told her.  
"Fine Lil One. I don't want to fight. I just want all this shit over with." Jordan told him, as Billy left to get his stuff. Jordan took a shower, and climbed into bed with Shannon.  
"Shanny, make me forget for a little while." Jordan told Shannon.  
"Ok, Sinny. I will." Shannon made sure he was in her sight whenever she had her eyes open. Shannon kissed her deeply. He knew she needed to forget the events of tonight, if only for a short while.

He made quick work of her nightwear, and hungrily went after her nipples. He was like a starving baby, after momma's milk. She thoroughly enjoyed the feel of his mouth on her, and groaned her approval. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, while working his cock, getting it as hard as possible, for the lovemaking he intended on doing tonight. He found her to be wet and hot, ready for him. Still keeping his eyes on her, he entered her quickly. She gasped at  
the speed, but quickly it turned to moans, as he thrusted inside her. He groaned as her  
heat surrounded him. He didn't want to rush it, but found it impossible to hold back. "I sure as hell hope you are ready!" he said, as he crossed that abyss into sexual bliss. He found that she was  
indeed ready, and went with him. He smiled, and looked at her. "I'll never let you go alone,  
Shanny." She told him, as they came down together. Shannon lay beside her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and soon, he was asleep. She wasn't far behind. "Thank you, Lil One. I needed that." She said, as she fell to sleep. Next morning, Jordan and Shannon woke up. Jordan was  
putting on her robe, when Shannon told her, he was going to take a shower.  
Jordan walked to her room, where Adam, Matt, and Billy were. She walked in, seeing they were still asleep. She smiled at Adam, who was asleep in the chair by the bed. Billy lying next to Matt. Jordan picked up the blanket, covered Adam, and kissed him softly. She kissed Matt, and kissed Billy's forehead.

'Sleep my Knights. You three have a long road to walk. To make my Dark Angel whole again.' She thought to her self. Jordan walked out to the living room, fixed herself a cup of tea.  
She looked out the glass doors, saw a box there. She walked out, not knowing it was a set up. She opened the box, and found two rings. Two rings she knew well. Mercy's wedding band, and a ring that belonged to Shane. She saw a note that read.

Jordanna,   
if you want to see your sister or lover alive again,  
give up the diamond.  
KM She growled. As she turned to run back in, she felt something hit her in the back. She fell through the window. Adam and Matt sat up, hearing the crash. And gun fire. They ran out, saw Jordan lying on floor. "OH MY GOD! NO!" Adam yelled. Blood everywhere. They rolled her over slowly. Adam eyes went wide, when he saw her face. "God, no." He cried.

End of book 4


End file.
